Of Gods and Mice
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: Something precious? That was truly important? He cared for nothing yet he knew he was strong. Nothing effected him till the catalyst... For it was too close to his heart he had thought he long forgotten. Rinnegan Naruto
1. Prelude: A Savior's Birth

**A/N**: This wasn't originally a story I was going to do but... I felt compelled to do it. It now seems that the anime's official pairing will end up being Naruto/Hinata and while I'm fine with that... I do not like how it was done. Unfortunately a lot of the stories that have the pairing are somewhat similar or some event causes them to be with one another earlier in their lives(Like how I did Heartless and the Youkai).

So this will be my interpretation on how a Naruto/Hinata pairing should be like. However, that is not the main reason why I am airing this story. The main purpose is to compile what I have done well in each of my stories into this one. This is to be my masterpiece.

I hope you enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Beta'd by Sandaime Hokage**

* * *

"This day... Will the horror ever end?" Sarutobi Hiruzen muttered while he gazed out the window of his office at the destruction and death in the wake of the Kyuubi's attack.

So many dead... So much property damaged all because of one man. A man that was long thought to be dead. A man that was stopped by their now fallen Hokage, Namikaze Minato, who sacrificed his life to not only stop him but seal away the beast he had unleashed onto this village.

He now held in his hand the child of the man that saved them from certain death, taking the young boy from his mother's lifeless grip. He immediately knew to give the child his mother maiden name. Not out of fear of what would happen if it was learned that he was the fourth's son... But because he would follow his mother's path.

Uzumaki Naruto was the third vessel of Kyuubi no Youko. And he would be hated for it.

The retired Hokage knew that and had already devised a law to keep it silent that the boy was the container. Unlike his mother and Hashimara's spouse, who were not hated for what was sealed inside them. He would be for what the fox did today despite not having control over its own actions.

But what he found peculiar was what he had found in the sealing room, the room where Minato had tried to keep Kyuubi sealed in his wife while giving birth to Naruto. There was a small crater only a few meters from where Kushina lay.

It was too small for anything that could have been done by Minato or Madara. It also seemed like something had pushed the earth away, like someone was digging, instead of an impact crater. That made him wonder further at could have had happened but there was no use trying to explain it.

Sighing for there was nothing he really could do about any of what had been done, Hiruzen gazed at the young child cradled in his arms while he rocked in his chair. "My child... As the Hokage once more I will do what I can for you. This is not a fate you should have to suffer alone."

Smiling softly, hearing a miniscule coo coming from the young child for he was finally waking, the reinstated Hokage sighed. He would have to get this child a nanny to look after him for now. He wasn't sure he could trust an orphanage if they learned he was the demon vessel.

"Father..." He heard his eldest son, Asuma, enter the room with a look of worry written on the young jounin's face. "What is going to happen? Everyone is up in arms about what happened. Maybe if they know..."

"No... It is best that we keep this information to ourselves. I'm already going to put it into a law that no one can speak about what he contains or his lineage without severe punishment. It might not keep them from knowing ... But it will give him a little peace for now. That is the most I can do." The Third responded, softly running his finger against Naruto's tiny hands as he reached out.

Frowning for a moment, Asuma understood very well what his father was doing. He was doing what he could to protect this child... To keep him from torment just a while longer. For once it was known he would be shunned and hated by many of the villagers. "What about the Uchiha? Kushina had already named Mikoto Naruto's legal guardian if anything were to happen to either her or Minato."

"I can't... The Uchiha are not to be trusted." Hiruzen sighed while Naruto wrapped his tiny hand around his finger. "Mikoto may be his legal guardian and I will allow her such... But he will not be adopted by their family. The Uchiha are on heavy watch now that we know Madara took part in what happened tonight."

Restraining a frown, wondering why his father held such disdain for the clan and why he always felt like there was a cold war going on between the village and the Uchiha, Asuma sighed. Whether he liked it or not his father was probably right about that. Just from seeing how Itachi was being raised... Did they really want to put a true weapon in Fuguku's hands?

A knock at the door turned his attention to the three figures entering the room. The first was who they both figured it would be. Uchiha Mikoto reached the desk first, practically storming over to take Naruto from the Third. Next, rather predictably was Danzo who was always looking for new tools to use. Finally to the mild surprise of the Hokage was Aburame Shibi, who rarely had anything to say other than a few words.

The three simply gazed at one another, as if waiting for one of them to go first, Sarutobi had to sigh. Neither wanted to come out and say what they had to in front of the others. Danzo was the most obvious for he didn't want to get into a brawl with Mikoto and the Aburame never got along with the Uchiha.

However he would put this to rest quickly for he had already made his decision. "If you have come here to make arrangements for Naruto, forget it. It has already been done. Shibi, despite being friends with Minato I cannot give you full custody of Naruto. Mikoto, the same thing applies to you for you both were named his legal guardians."

"Living arrangements and contacts will be discussed later for I have not decided on that yet. For now I have a meeting so you may wait outside." Sarutobi stated before giving them a direct order for he wanted to speak to Danzo alone.

Both looked ready to argue, something Shibi was not accustomed to, but one look from the Hokage told him there was another reason for them being shooed away. And it was the man that was in between the two of them.

Letting their gaze wash over Danzo, the two were slowly escorted out of the room by Asuma who followed them out for he knew his father did not want him to hear what was about to be said either.

"So what do I owe this pleasure, my old friend? Am I to believe that you actually want this boy for his good will?" Hiruzen mocked his former opponent for the role of Hokage before his face hardened and his gaze pierced into him like daggers. "Or is this another ploy of yours to gain power for you supposedly disbanded Roots Agency?"

"Actually neither." Danzo smoothly countered for he figured his old rival would figure he would come here for such a thing. "I have no interest in the boy or taking him under my wing. I doubt he would flourish under my tutoring anyways. What I've come here to do is give you a report on the incident in the seals room."

"How do you know what happened there? Even from our best Intel operators we were unable to find a single clue about what happened." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the bandaged man before him, knowing he had some unsavory contacts but used them for the benefit of the village.

He swore Danzo smirked at him before replying. "You know I have... Questionable methods and dangerous contacts but this time this information came from the source's mouth... Uchiha Madara. I came across him when Minato warped Kyuubi away from the village."

"To say I was surprised at what he said is an understatement. He managed to break into the barrier Minato had put up, killed all the Anbu with little problems and then kidnapped Naruto to use him to free Kyuubi... Which he managed to do even without the boy." Danzo continued, ignoring the heated look on the Third's face hearing he had contact with the traitorous Uchiha.

"Get on with it..." Hiruzen snapped, having no patience for the man's games. He may have been his friend and he did the village's dirty work for him but that did not mean he wasn't in full control of the situation, something he was going to get across to him sooner or later.

"Ah yes... Before I do I want to confirm his story. I wish to see the boy's eyes. The eyes of the so called savior." Danzo stated, his attention solely on the young vessel who had yet to open his eyes while he had been awake.

Finding his request rather unusual, along with the infant not attempting to open his eyes to see what was around him, Sarutobi had to bite back a growl. While Danzo would tell him regardless if he submitted to his request or not, it would make things smoother so he gently place two fingers at the fidgeting baby's eyes and slid his eyelids open.

And there it was... The eyes he would never had expected. The same eyes of the one that helped create the great clans and gave birth to chakra.

The Rinnegan.

"What? How is this possible? There is no connection to Minato and..." Sarutobi tried to tell himself before he fell silent, realizing that Minato was an orphan in war time and could have come from anywhere. It was very conceivable he could have been a descendent of the Sage of Six Paths.

"I don't know but we both know that means Minato was a descendent to the Sage." Danzo answered having his suspicions confirmed before closing his eyes. "From what Madara said... The boy saved himself and expelled Madara from him allowing Minato time to get Naruto away from him. But that gave Madara enough time to free Kyuubi from Kushina."

"From what I know of the conflict and saw of Madara's injuries, Minato won their bout. It seems he made contact with the Rasengan and had placed a marker on him to try and chase him down. I don't think Minato wanted to sacrifice himself to seal away Kyuubi... He simply had no choice." The bandaged man continued with his report.

Hearing that Madara was injured, Sarutobi frowned for a moment before growling. They could not spare a unit now to chase the man down. He was vulnerable at this very moment and they couldn't capitalize on it. Frustration didn't even describe what he was feeling of the situation at hand.

"I see... Tighten security around the village and keep a lid on this. No one must no about the Rinnegan for it will only cause further problems for us and may make things more dangerous for him in the foreseeable future." Sarutobi tipped his hat over his head while rubbing a few fingers against his right temple.

"It will be done." Danzo bowed before leaving the room without another word, leaving the Hokage to deal with the other problems at hand.

And at that moment both Mikoto and Shibi entered the room once more. One thing Hiruzen knew was that before this was over he was going to have a massive. Not only did they have to make arrangements on what to do... But how to conceal his heritage and the eyes the young boy possessed.

Both stood at the front of his desk, neither willing to break the ice and speak first. This was also in part because the Hokage looked highly irritated and they didn't want to be the one to warrant his wrath. They both had good reasons to adopt Naruto but...

"There is a complication now that no one could have foreseen..." Hiruzen spoke his mind while his attention was focused solely on the young child cradled in his arms, his eyes now wide open. "A power that has not been seen in over a hundred years has been reborn."

Both Mikoto and Shibi temporarily froze once Sarutobi lifted Naruto to their gaze, seeing his silver ringed eyes. "And because of this... I cannot grant either of you guardianship of Naruto for that will fall onto me now... For I am the only one with knowledge on how to train and hone these abilities he now possesses."

"What?" Mikoto hissed at the Hokage, her fists tightening while her onyx eyes bled into the Sharingan. "I gave my word to Kushina that if anything happened to her and Minato that I would take care of Naruto for her and raise him how she wanted! You don't have the right to supersede..."

"I have every right, Uchiha." Sarutobi growled back before he whisked Naruto into his lap once more. "I am the Hokage and if you forgot I oversee everything including things such as adoption. If I so choose I can take one's rights away without question. And in this case... I am the only one capable of handling Naruto in this state."

"May I ask why?" Shibi broke his silence for despite being quite a deep frown adorned his face beneath the collar of his cloak. "Either of our families is capable of dealing with his powers and honing them. I don't see why it must be you."

"Influence."

That one word set off both the Uchiha matriarch and the newly instated head of the Aburame clan.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? Are you trying to say that we would sway him to a direction Minato and Kushina would not have?" Mikoto roared while her chakra flared, probably catching her husband's attention just outside the tower and having him running to her aid.

"I concur... Do you think that we would do something as trivial as turn him into a weapon or something to that matter to gain power? I find that thought to be appalling and disrespectful to each and every clan of our village." Shibi bit back a snarl as he spoke for one of the few times in his life he was truly furious.

"Nothing of the sort. I meant no offense by it and I apologize for upsetting you." Hiruzen calmly responded before motioning to the crying child for their outbursts had startled him.

Both reigned in their killing intent and chakra, but kept their livid gazes focused upon the elderly Hokage. "What I meant by influence was that with this power... He needs to be treated just like any other child. Even though he is something special, he cannot be seen as such. If so he may end up developing a complex that will eventually lead to his downfall..."

"Above all else he must live a semi-normal life... And for that I will have him placed in an orphanage and have his eyes sealed so they will only activate by will like the Sharingan or Byukugan to hide his gift from those who may exploit him for it." Sarutobi sighed, for this went against his better judgment knowing his life would be difficult.

"So... What you are saying is... That you are going to throw him to the wolves. You are going to let them decide how he lives!" Mikoto bit her lip for she knew there was nothing she could do if this was the will of the Hokage and knew there would be no adopting Naruto to keep him from a difficult rode ahead.

The Hokage simply nodded, ignoring the glare coming from Mikoto and the intense distaste from Shibi. "Whether we like it or not, it is what's best for Naruto. However I will not be a fool and leave Naruto in someone's hands I cannot trust. That is why I will have you two appoint a personal overseer to report to you about Naruto's treatment because I know both of you care for his well being more than anyone else. You may take your time to decide who."

To his surprise neither left the room. Instead they simply gazed at the other, trying to read what the other's opinion was of the matter. There was not a verbal word between them yet a decision was made, one both could agree with without regret.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Hiruzen was floored for it was Shibi that had called onto the six year old Uchiha. The young boy had just graduated from the academy, smashing almost every record set by Hatake Kakashi and seemed almost like a machine at times. So why would they trust Naruto's well being to such a young and stoic child.

"My eldest is the best suited to be the overseer. If you want someone that won't interfere unless it is necessary and will make sure Naruto is brought up exactly how you want... Itachi is the best choice. He will also show enough care to make sure he will not be mistreated for our sakes." Mikoto said and knew why Shibi had said her son was the best option they had.

Still not entirely convinced, for Itachi was only six and was only a gennin, Sarutobi could only sigh. If they wanted Itachi to oversee his development, so be it. "That is fine... But since he is so young and inexperienced I will have an Anbu squad watch over him and to enforce his sanctions if they are reasonable and to set up their own if he makes a bad decision."

They did not argue his point, for they were valid, Mikoto could only bow. "Then I will inform him of the situation... I bid my leave, _Lord Hokage._"

Frowning for her blatant antipathy towards him and the position he held, Sarutobi simply nodded and allowed her to leave while Shibi stayed behind, to speak his mind. "I pray you know what you are doing... For if this does not work you will regret it for the rest of your life, Lord Hokage."

And with a bow, Shibi left as well. Growling for he would be having problems with both of their clans in the foreseeable future, Hiruzen let out an exasperated sigh and gazed down at the small child in his arms.

Was this kid really worth all this trouble just because he was their savior? He hoped so otherwise Shibi would be right...

He would immensely regret it if this did not turn out as he hoped.

* * *

**A/N2**: This is the prelude to the story and merely sets everything up from here on out. This will also start out kind of slow before building up to the point that I caused me to defy my own rules and write this story.

And as said in the notes above, this is a Naruto/Hinata pairing. Nothing is going to change that. I know I'm not the type that normally has the two paired together but this is what it will be for that is how it is designed. Besides, I explained why it is in the top notes.

Naruto will not be super powered despite having the Rinnegan. He'll be strong, but he isn't going to have the power to float over a village and decimate it... Yet. That will take time and by the time he possesses that power he's going to need it. I would explain more but that is what the story is for.

In these next few chapters after I'm going to be shaping Naruto's personality so it will become like how the summary says how he is. I don't want to just jump right into the graduation and have him be so different. I want to show what happens to make him uncaring... Unmotivated (spoiler).

Also on a side note, the title was actually orignally planned for a Blood Naruto sequel... But then I realized that the sequal would really suck for I would have to create and monsterous amount of OC villians and explain changes in Pein and the Akatsuki. So I trashed it and when this story came to me... The title stuck for it matched rather well.

Anyways, if there are any questions or if you have any comments leave a review and I'll see what I can answer. I was going to wait till Saturday to publish this story but I wanted to give a few extra days for the first chapter. Will be update once every two weeks on Saturday if I can.

Peace Out.


	2. Caring Doesn't Always Mean Love

How long had he been doing this, every day? He honestly wasn't sure.

He had been assigned as a caretaker, a rather uninvolved one but a caretaker nonetheless, since he was six. He was now fourteen and had been an Anbu captain of over a year and had only recently started to get involved in his life. Yet before each day began he made sure everything was set and that there was an enforcer of his judgment to see that the day went as it should.

First hour, six to seven, make sure Naruto was up, bathed and fed for he no longer was in the orphanage thanks to how the other kids treated him. Second hour, make sure to have him focus on his chakra control for he had an abnormal amount for an eight year old. Then make sure he was on time at the academy at exactly eight.

Once class cuts out, take him home, if he has had another bad day and is not going to do something with his friends, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke. Make sure he's back home by five; six if groceries are needed. From five to six train physically with weight lifting, laps and other extraneous activities.

Have a _healthy _dinner made by seven and only serve ramen with chopped vegetables and cooked meat if he's had a bad day. Once he's finished and rested, have him sit and focus on his eyes to draw forth his latent abilities with Lord Hokage. Finally, read him a story or tell him about exciting missions as a bed time story. He seems to like those and it helps sleep at night.

And this was for regular school days, for he didn't consider the half day of school every Saturday to be a regular day... It just wasn't very effective.

Okay... He had to admit for the most part his schedule seemed to be a training schedule and it was. He allowed him free time since the academy ended at two to allow students to train on their own. But that was how he realized that Naruto was not liked by his peers, just like he was in the orphanage.

Itachi sighed. It seemed the elder generation had passed on their hatred for Naruto to their children. If they only knew that he was the child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, their supposed savior, things would have been different. In essence it was true but in reality Naruto was the reason many more shinobi were not lost. They simply could not put their hatred aside to see that.

During the blonde's time in the orphanage the matron did his duty and took care of the boy. She didn't feel it was right to let him suffer but at the same time she did not feel he had earned his title as their savior. The boy did not willingly take upon this curse of his.

She watched over him, followed him and stopped any fights which sometimes broke out, she sometimes even used the Anbu guards there to threaten the kids to stop their abuse. And they did... But they simply found another way to abuse Naruto. Though looks of hatred that pierced into the boy's soul and did far more damage then their fists ever could.

He had the Third put Naruto in his own appartment when he was six, which was conveniently close to the Uchiha district and only a half mile from the Aburame's household. It suited Shibi well enough, Shibi and Mikoto came to over see him occasionally, making sure Naruto was taken care of. They may have been barred from adopting Naruto but they were far from being secluded from him.

The abuse had not stopped for the adults did much the same, sparing Naruto only glances of hate. They never tried anything for even those that didn't know better knew that swift action would be taken against them if they so much as raised a hand against him. It didn't take a genius to realize Sarutobi Hiruzen was fond of the boy.

The necklace Naruto wore beneath his clothing was proof of this, the necklace was given to Hiruzen by his sensei, the Second Hokage. Senju Tobirama told the Third Hokage that it was a gift to his brother, the First Hokage from the Rikudo Sage. This message was read loud and clear, people got the message that Naruto was under the Third Hokages care.

I believe in Uzumaki Naruto and I know he is destined for great things.

But back onto his original train of thought, Naruto's next problem came when he was enrolled into the academy. All the kids knew who he was thanks to their parents and even those that didn't joined the crowd in taunting, belittling and making fun of Naruto's skills despite his talent. Even the teachers made his day worse by giving him the same looks the villager's gave him or asking difficult questions, an academy student couldn't hope to answe.

Of course he quickly had those teachers sacked and they were replaced by others that were less... Spiteful. At least they weren't going out of their way to botch Naruto's learning. The main teacher simply bored the hell out of the kid and made it difficult for him to stay awake.

If he, Uchiha Itachi, struggled to sit through one of Iruka's lessons how was he to expect Naruto to do the same? Hell, the Aburame in the class couldn't keep his entire focus on the lesson! That was a huge indicator of how annoyingly tedious and downright infuriating his lessons were!

Back to the heart of the matter, there wasn't much he could do about the other children. He wanted to advance Naruto in a few years due to his skills being above the rest of his class and the two above him, but the Hokage strictly kept Naruto with his age group. He firmly believed that Naruto needed to stay grounded, as to not get a big head and think anyone was below him.

That he could understand. By jumping him a few class years ahead it could quickly make him arrogant in his skills and decrease his learning curb. It would also would make him an asshole to the other children... But that was beside the point.

So Naruto had to endure his treatment and seemed to being doing just fine. There were times he couldn't keep up his happy demeanor and became crestfallen but that was to be expected. Despite his cheery exterior there lied a door of sorrow and depression that when opened flooded his being.

Thankfully despite that the blonde was a rather rambunctious and jovial for an eight year old. He seemed truly happy no matter what was happened to him. There was no doubt that he was aware of the hatred but he seemingly shrugged it off without much thought. An attribute that Hiruzen had mentioned was a lot like Tobimaru's.

A great aspect to have indeed. To keep one's cool despite the pressure around him showed the boy's poise... His control. He almost never faltered and even when he did Naruto did his best to continue forward, pushing through the troubles around him.

Even without his skills... Naruto was strong because of that. Instead of lashing out at his tormentors he simply hummed and acted like there was nothing wrong in spite of what injustice happened to him. A trait of a true savior indeed.

Hearing the door open, Itachi turned and put on a smile seeing who was with him. "Ah, Sasuke. What brings you here today?" Today was his day off and he was planning to personally oversee Naruto's day,

His little brother grumbled under his breath, standing off to the side of his blonde haired friend. "You told me you had the day off and since you're here normally I thought I could come too..."

Turning his attention to the blonde, Itachi could only shake his head. Naruto wore a bright orange shirt with a high but loose collar to cover his necklace from sight and a pair of khaki shorts. He had long given up trying to tell Naruto his favored color was a bad color choice for a ninja... Besides, he was still in the academy. He would learn soon enough.

Sasuke wasn't much better. He wore a dark blue shirt and pure white shorts and while they blended into their environment a little better... It still was a far cry to from what was decent camouflage. "Ah, I did, didn't I?"

"Itachi-sensei..." Naruto muttered, immediately focusing his attention onto the orange wearing blonde and knew something was out of the ordinary.

"What happened?" Itachi said, putting down the report he had been going over and sealing it away for now, and motioning for Naruto and his brother to sit.

Taking a seat, glad that his guardians had decided to get this set instead of any other for they were comfy, Naruto sighed before running his hand over his face. "Today was the first day we sparred... And I was matched with Kiba."

Itachi frowned. He knew why they were going over spars and the significance of the half seals but to match Naruto with Kiba...

At times they could be the best of friends but the very next they could be at each others throats. Their relationship was almost the stereotypical formula of a love-hate relationship. He would never forget some of the fights he had to break up because of the two... Was impossible.

"He was pressing me today about family." Naruto continued while Itachi mentally cringed, knowing that to be a sore spot for Naruto. "I tried to ignore it like usual but... I couldn't and when our spar started... I just let go and the next thing I knew I had to reactivate my seal."

"You released the Rinnegan?" Itachi growled out while keeping his anger at the situation from flaring out and to keep Sasuke from digging for any further information about the eyes. "You do realize how serious this is?"

"I do... That's why I came to you first. I don't want the old man to be disappointed in me." Naruto said drearily it would hurt to have let the old man down for all the support he gave him.

Tapping his fingers along the table for a moment, inspecting the downtrodden blonde, Itachi simply nodded. "I see... While I'm upset that you couldn't keep it in check... but I believe I understand why. However I will know when I get the report later today."

"Report? Why would their fight be in a report?" Sasuke suddenly caught onto something that wasn't normal, at least from a caretaker's perspective.

Sighing for his brother was rather dense Itachi looked at the younger Uchiha and blandly stared at him. "I'm not Naruto's guardian, I'm his overseer. I'm here to look after him and train him in what I see fit. Naruto already knows this and this is why he came to me. That above all else is my concern."

Both Naruto and Sasuke flinched. Itachi was aloof and distant, even towards them. Neither could understand why but he had always been this way. He rarely ever showed any emotion and when he did it was scarcely ever positive. They never got to see the more playful side of the Anbu captain.

Shaking his head at the two, Itachi pushed his chair out and stood once he checked the time. "Well, are you two just going to sit here or do you want to train?"

Sasuke choked on the air for he hardly ever was allowed to train with his elder brother while Naruto nodded, enthusiastic as ever. Watching the raven follow the blonde to and out the door, leaving him to lock up, Itachi rolled his eyes before a slight smile slithered on his lips.

He wished he could have been liked them at times, without a care. How he envied them.

* * *

It was rather frustrating for Naruto to spar with Sasuke.

He knew he could beat his friend but there was a catch to it. He couldn't use the Rinnegan and that irked him. It was his trump card, why couldn't he use it when he needed to?

...Okay, he understood the lessons the old man taught him every day. He really did. The best assets to a shinobi was their secrecy. The more that was hidden the more advantageous it could be in a critical situation. It was best to get by with the bare minimum instead of showing off and revealing something that might have been able to save you later if others did not know about it.

That made sense. Having big and flashy techniques was fine and all but using them whenever and however was not. The best technique was the one properly applied to end a fight or change the course of a battle at the optimum opportunity. Just spamming powerful techniques over and over got rather lame and predictable...

A ninja could not be predictable. Surprise was a ninja's number one weapon.

And for that reason, he wore orange. What better way to surprise another enemy than by wearing colors unbefitting of a shinobi? It would throw them off and might give him that opportunity to immediately end a battle before it could start.

However none of this mattered in a spar where the person knew what you could do and could do it better! Sasuke was better at him in taijutsu. He had a much more impressive ninjutsu arsenal and he actually knew a genjutsu or two! Not to mention he could throw his kunai and shuriken slightly better than what he was capable of!

His Rinnegan would be the equalizer, what tilted the battle to his favor! Otherwise Sasuke outclassed him in every aspect of being a ninja outside of surprise! Like a rock to the face...

"OW!" Sasuke yelled out just as Naruto smashed a nearby rock into his cheek before using the opening created to punch him in the face again and again before finally being pushed off. "That was cheep! This is a friendly spar you loser!"

"Friendly or not we are ninjas, Sasuke." Naruto countered before taking a rather basic stance. "And as ninja we have to use anything and everything to our advantage to win... Like the rock I found to smash your face in. I could have kept on nailing you with it instead and ended the match right then and there."

Sasuke wanted to retort something, anything but... Naruto was right. How he hated when the blonde was right. It seemed like he was more shinobi capable than he was. He might have more talent than his friend but his friend was far more mentally prepared for the life he was accepting.

"Alright... That is enough." Itachi spoke from the sidelines, making notes from what he had seen to benefit both his brother and Naruto's training in the future. "Sasuke, mother wanted to see you before five and... It's five."

Wincing, knowing he probably wouldn't be getting any cookies any times soon, Sasuke sighed. He wanted to stick around and train with his brother and Naruto for longer. Sure the latter was annoying but... He was right more times than not. "Okay... Will you be home for dinner?"

"Maybe." Itachi shrugged for he wasn't going to give a definite answer before gazing into Sasuke's eyes.

At that very moment, Sasuke shivered. He swore he had to imagine what he just saw. The Sharingan... Didn't have another stage, did it? They documented everything about their doujutsu so wouldn't they record something like that?

Shaking his head, getting the sight of those strange eyes out of his mind's eye, Sasuke turned to Naruto and bowed his head ever so slight while his counterpart did the same. It was their way of saying they recognized one another but they wouldn't say it verbally. They had too much pride to ever say such a thing.

Watching his friend's retreating back, Naruto couldn't help but smile rather liberally. Sure they had their rough spots but they were genuine friends and that was worth everything to him.

But turning his eyes back to his elder brother, he couldn't help but frown. They were so different with barely any similarities. Both were quiet and always seemed to have a depressing manner. That was where the likenesses ended.

Sasuke while down trodden was rather upbeat at times when things were going well. He also didn't seem afraid to show that he was happy about something or if he was depressed. He could muster a compliment to someone after they out classed him in something, even if he was reluctant when he did.

Itachi... He was always cold. He never said a word outside of what he had to outside of one of his few playful or caring moments. He showed very few emotions that ranged from like to anger, annoyance and slight amusement. If he had done something well he would not compliment him but instead point out all the flaws.

He was a good teacher... That was about it. He could never be a great one because he simply focused on the technique itself and did not consider the person's feelings in the slightest.

It seemed Itachi noticed that he was staring and glanced back at the young blonde with a raised eyebrow. "What? If you are waiting on me wait a moment..."

"Why don't you care about anything?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and gazed into the Uchiha's Sharingan. "Why are so indifferent to anyone and everything? Sasuke is your own brother yet I've rarely ever seen you treat him any differently then you do with me. Why is that? Aren't you family?"

Taking Naruto's bottled rage in stride, as if he was expecting such an outburst, the Anbu captain simply lowered his eyebrow. "Is that what you think?"

Growling at Sasuke's elder brother, Naruto felt ready to explode. Family was his breaking point for one reason and one reason only. He saw it as a sacred bond... One that forever linked people that care for one another together. And when someone didn't seem to care for such a bond and treaded on it like it was nothing, it set him off, for family was what he had been denied his entire life.

"Naruto... Caring doesn't always mean love." Itachi responded with narrowed eyes before taking a deep breath. "Sit... And I will explain to you why I am incapable of caring yet can still love."

While still seething, Naruto did as he was told and awaited the Uchiha's story. Something told him as he did, however, that he was going to learn something he could not handle.

Keeping eye contact with his ward, Itachi went into his story without hesitation. "My father is not a kind man from what you can tell from seeing Sasuke. Yet to me as a child... He doted on me like I was some sort of gift from the gods the very moment I showed unusual skills for someone of that age. He made sure I was well trained and by the time I was six I had graduated the academy. He was so proud..."

"One must ask though that if my father wasn't a kind man why would he treat me like such. The answer is simple to see but at that time I could not. I thought it was because he loved me that he gave me the finest training possible, would go out of his way to make sure I mastered everything possible. Yet he was always so firm... Making sure that I followed the letters of the law precisely."

"I was very confused and it took some years to sort out the mixed messages he was sending me. But even then it took something I cannot speak of for me to finally realize it was not love that he cared for me. It was for his ambition... His own greed that he cared for me as he did and not my brother or my mother." Itachi hissed out in a rare demonstration of emotion, hatred in this case.

"For you see, caring does not always mean love and you must understand that. Most people have a reason for things and while for a family it is suppose to be love... It is not always. And you must be careful of that so that no one can exploit you, Naruto. You are a wielder of the Rinnegan and descend of the Rikudo Sage. There are those that want to use you and you must not let them." Itachi finally settled down back into his normal demeanor while keeping his gaze with the eight year old.

There were a variety of emotions bubbling within Naruto throughout Itachi's story. Anger at his father, solemnity for the family, condolence for Itachi and finally wonder... Wonder why their mother didn't do anything about what was happening?

"I see you've already reached the question I have... And I don't know. But I will know soon enough." Itachi spoke catching a glimpse of his thoughts from just his posture and twitches of his facial muscles.

His words did not have the desire effect. He was still fumbling around on what to say or do about what was wrong in his personal life. It was his problem and he would deal with it, not that he had a choice any longer.

Swiftly closing the distance between them in a blink, Itachi kicked Naruto in the ribs and knocked him on the ground. "Get up. We have work to do."

Holding his ribs, not going to give his teacher the delight of hearing him in pain, Naruto simply glared at Itachi while he picked himself off the ground. The Uchiha simply looked amused. "Good... I'm going to give you what you need to create your own style in taijutsu by giving you certain points of my clan's own style."

"A counter style fits you best for you have five seconds between bursts and that could be the difference between life and death. So there are only two ways around it. Being able to counter your opponent during such time or being able to utterly destroy them in the first shot." Itachi explained before he slid into the basic stance of his style.

Waiting until Naruto stood on his feet and managed to slide into the academy's stance, Itachi's red eyes burned brightly. "Now come... I will make you an acceptable savoir yet!"

* * *

**A/N**: And there is the ending of the chapter. I know this chapter was mostly about Itachi but he directly affects Naruto's development and is a critical part in the change of persona that is coming. There are a few other elements and they'll be expressed soon enough.

Also teaching Naruto part of the Uchiha style of taijutsu is necessary for he's only going to be teaching him part of it so he can create his own out of it. I'm not sure if I'll highlight it very often but it is necessary aspect in Naruto's training to be stated.

Really I can't explain too much yet for I'm trying to do it all within the story. So if there is anything amiss or doesn't add up tell me. And if you have a question or comment you know what to do. I'll try to answer back if I can otherwise I'll say I can't answer the question for it will be answered within the story.

Anyways, Peace Out.


	3. Red Moon

"Oh come on!" Naruto ranted loudly, feeling rather jaded as the first rankings of their class had just been posted. "Really... Last! Dead last!"

It was baffling to consider that he was so much more behind the others. From his personal trainers he mostly had the right mind set and tools for the job and each of them thought he only needed a year or two of physical aging to be on par with a gennin.

His scores also weren't that bad to be behind everyone else in scores was frustrating. "Seven in taijutsu, eight in ninjutsu, three in genjutsu but that was expected... Six in ninja law and in Konoha's history, the two least useful aspects taught finally... WHAT? A two in projectiles! DA FUCK!"

"Naruto, language!" Iruka snapped at the blonde, his left eye twitching at his outburst. "You finished last in grading by two points behind Sakura and Chouji and three behind Shira and Schultz. Your weapon score was lower... SON OF A BITCH!"

"HOW'S THAT FOR AIM!" Naruto screamed right back, his kunai piercing through his clip board, a little lower then splitting the pencil like he planned. "I might not have hit those targets dead center but I hit every single one and they were at least close!"

Frowning at hearing this, narrowing his eyes for a moment knowing that should have been graded an eight and for the fact that Naruto aimed this last throw rather well, Iruka turned his attention to Mizuki for a moment before sighing. "I'll change it... If others can vouch for you. I cannot overturn a grade made by my partner without some proof."

Shimmering in rage, his body literally rippling and his restraint for his eyes almost coming undone, Naruto was ready to praise the man. Looking for someone in here would vouch for him, he focused onto Sasuke and Shino... Then he realized something.

Neither was there at the very moment.

Shino's father had come in to tell Iruka Shino was sick and Sasuke was currently running late or was taking the longest piss in history. Without them he didn't have any for sure aces in his sleeve to tell the truth. All that was left Shikamaru, Chouji and... Kiba.

Great. His luck seemed never to fail him except when he needed it!

"Let's see... Hinata. How did Naruto perform throwing the projectiles?" Iruka decided to ask seeing that Naruto was looking for the two people that weren't there.

He had sneaking suspicion about the grade for no one ever graded that low. Sakura was the second worst and she had a five. Two meant that he couldn't even come close to a target with six or more of kunai and shuriken. He highly doubted that Naruto was that inaccurate.

Hinata grimaced. She did not like being made the center of attention for she was still nervous of everyone in the class. However... Something was wrong with this line of questioning.

While she had been one of the first to go and was in back, she saw what he done with his kunai and shuriken. To be honest she was sure he did far better than almost everyone in the class, the Uchiha being only slightly better. To say his grade was a two...

Something was definitely wrong.

"Um... He did okay. I... I remember he did much better than I." Hinata timidly responded after a moments pause, having a difficult time speaking with the amount of attention that was drawn to her.

Nodding for it was an honest answer, even if it was hesitant, Iruka then turned to someone he knew couldn't trust to get a straight answer from. "Schultz, how did Naruto do?"

Grinning at a chance to mess with the kid, disliking him even more after being outperformed by him in almost every category by score except in weaponry. And for some strange reason his parents encourage him to belittle the blonde but it wasn't like he cared.

He disliked the Uzumaki and Uchiha for besting everyone in the class. "Oh he was pathetic. He couldn't even hit a single target. He just got lucky then with your clipboard."

Simply raising his eyebrow, logging his answer away, Iruka then went to someone else he knew would give him a straight answer. "Shikamaru, same question. Reena and Kiba you will be next. Afterwards we'll get back onto today's lesson."

Rolling his eyes, just wanting to fall asleep since he couldn't go out and enjoy nature, Shikamaru lightly groaned before responded. "He was on par with upper tier of those who threw. From what I saw his hits should have scored a nine."

Parting his lips with his eraser and noting Shikamaru's answer, he turned to Reena and awaited her response which was as expect. "Ha! As if! He wasn't any where close to Sasuke! I'd give him a four at best!"

While Shikamaru rolled his eyes for the girl was obvious part of the newly created Sasuke fan club, which formed after the Uchiha's impressive performance, scoring an eight in almost everything and a nine in both ninjutsu and weaponry. Iruka nodded yet again before turning his attention to the final person.

Inuzuka Kiba.

While Kiba hated to admit anything about someone being better than he was, Kiba wasn't a fool. This wasn't a series of questions. This was an inquisition to discover who was at fault.

And he had to admit he Naruto were good friends... Some of the time. Just as long as he didn't piss the blonde off or get pissed off at him. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever. He did a little better than I did... But only because I tripped up!"

Naruto was praising the deities above. At least three of them gave an honest answer! Hopefully that was enough to get the grade overturned...

"Seeing that it was a split decision... It means we have a bunch of liars in this room." Iruka growled out before pulling out a new clipboard and another copy of his lesson plan for today.

All that were involved began to sweat. For a ninja to be called a liar was serious offense. While misinformation was an asset lying to your comrades was inexcusable and often had a severe punishment to go along with it. While most were academy students and would get a slap on the wrist, Mizuki wasn't.

If it was known that he purposely miss-scored who knew what would happen to him.

"And from the evidence I have... It so far points to a miss-score and I will regrade Naruto's performance this instant. Class, we're going out to the practice range again. Everyone in line." Iruka stated before moving to the door and opening it. "Mizuki if you would... Fetch Lord Hokage for me. He will personally oversee this test."

Everyone in the room couldn't help but shutter at the malice laced in his words. Iruka was normally a kind person... This definitely did not sound like the Iruka they knew.

"But Iruka..." Mizuki tried to nip this in the butt before he actually had to call in the Hokage and probably get fired and a hefty fine.

"No. While I may agree with you I promised Lord Hokage I would grade him fairly and I will do so. Now got get the Hokage before I have call Anbu to do so." Iruka hissed so that only the silver haired chunin could hear his threat.

Backing away, somewhat frightened for he had never seen this side of the kindly dolphin, Mizuki grudgingly nodded his head and. "Alright fine... Would you just try to back me up and say it was an honest mistake and I thought it was two when it was a seven?"

"We'll see. Lord Hokage isn't stupid but if he buys it I will back it up." Iruka responded with a slight edge in his voice.

Sighing in relief for that was the Iruka he knew, the one that didn't take any chances which could explain why he was acting so volatile as of now. The Hokage was not someone to have come after you for anything. "Alright... See you in a bit."

Dispersing in a plum of smoke, Iruka beckoned the class to follow before he led them to the practice field. Seeing that Mizuki wasn't there yet with the Hokage, he turned to Naruto before motioning him forward. "Naruto, come on up here. I want to be ready when the Hokage shows up."

Being surprised at this turn of events, and feeling like he was under the scrutiny of the entire class, Naruto wasn't too keen on being regraded. Sure he was pissed at his grade for he knew he did well throwing and having a grade of two was insulting. Four years olds could get better scores than a two with some practice.

But this was taking it to the extreme. Everyone got out of whatever Iruka was planning for the day but for what... To watch him rescore his grade? He wasn't very well liked and this wasn't going to help his popularity at all. And if they were going to have a whole day of physical practice...

The girls and the less fit, minus Chouji, would bite of his head for making them do these stupid drills. Little did they know that these drills were good ways to build up strength, endurance, stamina and even chakra and chakra control if they were smart.

Still at this point popularity was an important issue. For a small child, as he was, it was very important to be liked and if he wasn't it was enough for one to delist their name from the active roster at the academy. To further endure their treatment on a far worse scale...

He rather not have to deal with it.

"Um... I rather..."

"Naruto, get up here. We're doing this whether you want to or not. And if you don't come up here now I'm going to double everyone's work load for the next week." Iruka said in annoyance, rolling his eyes at the blonde for disobeying him. He was the one complaining up an unfair grade.

Deciding it was better not to make any more enemies than he could by making everyone have twice the work, Naruto dutifully obeyed and was besides Iruka. "Alright... Let's see your shuriken and kunai."

Pulling out the projectile weaponry to be inspected by Iruka, the chunin teacher simply nodded for he could see they were unaltered in anyway. Not that it was against the rules to use more aerodynamic weaponry to get better speed or aim... It was just customary to use the normal equipment.

They were only academy students for now anyways. They could get that stuff later in their careers. "Alright good. Now we'll wait..."

In two plums of smoke, the Hokage appeared next to a very tumultuous Mizuki, who was fidgeting just under the presence of the village's leader. "I've heard the story from Mizuki... So let's get to it then. Go on Naruto."

Feeling even worse now that the old man had been called out to make sure he got a proper grade, Naruto's stomach turned. He felt ready to upchuck the breakfast made for him when he awoke. This day wasn't just another bad day...

It was a horrid day.

Pushing through the awkwardness and swallowing the sickening slush in the back of his throat, Naruto held the four shuriken in hand for he was determined to get through this. With one single toss each hit their mark. Only one hit the target on the dot while the other three were bordering the center.

Not hesitating, really wanting this day to end, Naruto went through his kunai in a hurry and struck home with each. Once again only one made a direct hit but the others were focused upon the center of the target.

Many were surprised for this was even better then what Naruto had done previously, Mizuki included in that group. Iruka simply jotted the score down and announced the score. "A perfect ten. However you still need to practice. There are those in the higher grades that hit every single target spot-on."

"Surprising as usual." Hiruzen smiled like he always did before ruffling his hand through Naruto's blonde hair before he turned to Mizuki with narrowed eyes and spoke softly enough so only the chunin could hear him. "I will believe you this time... But if another grade is altered like that again I will end your career."

Mizuki was glad he didn't have to go at that moment. For if he had anything in his system he undoubtedly would have had his bladder and bowels emptied. There was no threat in Hiruzen's words. It would happen if he so much cheated Naruto once more...

He made a note to get on the kid's good side. He didn't want the Hokage coming for his head.

Naruto frowned at this displayed. He didn't need to hear what the old man had said; he knew what he had said. Despite everything he preached in their training sessions about how he wanted him to be humble... It was difficult when he would make time to be damn sure a single academy student's grade was correct.

It was just like he said in the first week of his doujutsu's training. 'If I'm not something special, why is the Hokage training me to control my abilities?' It still held true to this day. He understood he had a special eye like that of the Sharingan and Byukugan but to be looked after like he was...

This wasn't worth it. He was truly wishing for a normal life... One where he had a loving mother that made him breakfast and a father that would take him out and teach him to throw a kunai before they headed off to work, dropping by in the afternoon to help in his training once school was over.

That was all he wanted... This he did not want.

* * *

Throwing his equipment onto his bed, having come home straight after the academy had let out, Naruto plopped onto his mattress. The day had been all too frustrating for him to handle.

If he had just kept his mouth shut and hadn't said a word about his grade. None of this would have happened! None of it!

After he had finished with his test and the Hokage had returned to his work, Iruka ran them ragged for group punishment in order to show the actions of one affected the whole. There was truth in his statement. It was because of one ninja that another war almost started between the Cloud and Leaf. And Konoha being the more light hearted of the two sucked it up and gave into the Cloud's demands despite the fact they were at fault.

But no one saw it like that. Everyone saw it was his fault for making them have to suffer through their schedule. Twenty laps quickly followed by one hundred push-ups and sit ups without taking a break. Then he put them through the obstacle course and smashed them with weight lifting all before their lunch period.

Afterwards he seemed to lighten up, figuring everyone had enough and went through the first jutsu that they would have to learn; the Bunshin. However it seemed he was still rather mad and had everyone keep practicing while pointing out their flaws and how to fix it. By the end of the day the class had dried their reserves.

He was the only exception for the clones hardly took up any chakra when he created them. Thankfully he had gone through enough chakra control exercises that he could perform the technique rather flawlessly. Still Iruka saw room for improvements and forced him to keep making the damn things despite the fact that he had a hard time distinguishing his real self from the clones.

Because at the end of class he had wished he was one of the clones. At least that why he could avoid the utter hatred and disgusted looks aimed his way by the rest of the class. Even those that he was on good terms with him were glaring at him angrily for putting them through this day.

There was only one that did not seem to hold any hatred towards him in her eyes. It was Hinata, the first that vouched for him. In fact she seemingly was giving him a look of understanding. He had to wonder why though?

Everyone else seemingly hated him for the day. As he said before if he had known, Naruto would have shut his mouth and accepted his grade despite knowing he scored far better than a two.

"I wish... I wish sometimes I didn't have to go through this crap." The eight year old muttered under his breath, gazing off his bed and through his window. "Why does everyone hate me so? I haven't done anything... Have I?"

_'Don't worry my child...'_ A soothing voice told him like it always did when his stress hit its peak.

Naruto knew he should have been worried that he was hearing voices in his head. But no... He wasn't. Something told him that maybe, just maybe, this was the voice of his mother speaking to him... Trying to tell him everything would be alright.

And he was fine with that. That was all the voice ever did. She only was there to comfort him when his life was turbulent and nothing seemed to be alright. So he didn't care that if he was going insane or not...

Just as long as there was someone there to tell him everything was going to be alright...

He was fine. He would simply listen to her words and calm his being.

_'Soon... I will take the sorrows from you and wash away your pain. But until then listen to my melodies.'_

And just like always, he listened to the voice as she begun to sing songs of times long past. Songs that allowed him to escape from his pain for just a moment.

_'Red moon, red moon... Cleanses the sinful and makes them anew...'_

* * *

Sighing as he sat at his desk, going over every essay that the class had done for Iruka. Iruka had decided that he had to read because he got off too cleanly, Mizuki shook his head. He didn't care what the dolphin thought about not getting punished... He just was glad he didn't shit his pants after the Hokage's threat.

He really meant it. He was going to try and be the blonde's friend even if he was just the demon. He rather be on the good side of the demon than the bad side of the Hokage. That way it worked out on both ends. He kept his job and his life.

Hearing the door open, Mizuki shook his head and didn't even bother to check who it was that entered for he knew it was Iruka. "I'm almost finished up here. Most of the papers were rather poorly done but these are eight year old kids we're talking about. I doubt most understand what an essay means much less how to write one about the four Hokages."

"However... One paper surprised me. It was by the demon brat, Naruto." Mizuki continued hearing the foot steps come closer. "The kid knows his stuff and even drew conclusions that the fourth created Hiraishin from what he knew of Tobirama's time and space jutsu. He very well might be genius that no one knows about. His genjutsu score is what is really hurting him."

"But that could be easily taken care of. With just a little work he could surpass the grades set by Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi, albeit at a later age. I hate to say it but the little shit is impressive." Mizuki finished while shaking his head.

Now that he could see through a clearer perspective, he had to give props to the blonde. Not only did he have a tough mind set to withstand the hatred he received daily but he had clear cut skill and a killer mind set. That was definitely seen in his first essay on what a ninja is.

Unlike most of the class... He knew what it was to be a ninja and held no delusions. He might prefer the happier things, like almost all shinobi and kunoichi did, but he accepted what they normally did. "Here, take a look."

Passing the paper to Iruka, Mizuki continued looking through the essays to get a gauge on the kids and who they truly were. That was the main reason why he was going through these anyways. Iruka said he hardly could tell them apart and he wanted to prove him wrong.

"Hmph... Interesting indeed." A mysterious voice caught his attention and at that moment he realized it was not Iruka he was speaking to.

Blood splattered onto the papers a kunai ripped through his throat, severing his wind pipe in one clean stroke. Being pushed to the ground, his blood pouring from the gaping wound, he was able to see who was attacker was in the last seconds of his life.

"Too bad... Maybe if you had not been so blind before your life would have been spared. But for now, you will do as this will be a message to all." A dark figure stated; his red eyes burning as he gazed at the dying corpse below him. "But be glad... You get to be the one tell everyone in hell that you were the first killed in my massacre."

"Hey Mizuki..." Iruka's voice came from just outside the door, deciding to come in and check up on his friend. "If you are finished we can go out and get something to..."

The words stopped dead on his lips as he gazed straight into a crazed and misshapen Sharingan that belong to one man. No, one teenage Uchiha Itachi standing before a giant red moon holding his wakizashi blade at his throat.

"Tsukiyomi."

* * *

**A/N**: Alright... Even I was creeped out by this ending. Then again I have a reason... I know where this is heading to and I'm shivering because of it. This next chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. Outside of that I think I have some explaining to do...

I won't answer anything about Itachi until the end of next chapter for these sequences of events to play out. However I know those of you already know the voice singing to Naruto is Kyuubi. I'll confirm that. I also wanted to give a little information on her character for she really isn't going to be good or evil entity. This will be explained throughout the story. And just to clarify... It is not Naruto/Hinata/Kyuubi or Naruto/Kyuubi it is Naruto/Hinata!

Now onto the Third Hokage... Yes, I know I said in the first chapter that he wanted Naruto to live humbly but that is the point. I want him say that but do the opposite. He may say he's doing what he is for the humility and growth of Naruto but in truth he is simply feeding the monster that is growing within. This will be fleshed out in the next few chapters until the eventual collapse (spoiler if you didn't get the hint from the summary).

Finally onto Mizuki's change of heart near the end. Kind of a spur of the moment thing but I really wanted him to be a decent character before the end. Yeah sure, I still killed him but that was going to happen anyways. Might as well have his last moments on earth be humbling.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any comments or questions I'll get back to you.

P.S.: I'm not actually sure how to label this story under genre yet and that is why it is under General. As it progresses further I would like your diagnosis on how you see it turning out. I'm rather bad at labelling genres...

P.S.S: The song Kyuubi sings is not my own creation. It is a song called Red Moon from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. It matched well with the chapter but don't be surprised if she sings the full version further down the road. I don't own the song just to clarify. And Disgaea, at least story wise if not a little humour, will be a heavy influence and referenced throughout the story.

Peace Out.


	4. I Will Crush You

"I see... It is time." Fuguku, the leader of the Uchiha clan and father of Itachi and Sasuke sat sipping a cup of tea besides his lovely wife... Who he had been neglecting over the years.

She was truly a beautiful and wonderful woman. He had to wonder why he had become so blinded with power to have let his relationship with her become so strained. He knew he shouldn't have but he lost himself to regaining their honor and bringing their clan back to greatness like it had been before the formation of Konoha.

But that was no reason to let such a gorgeous woman go unloved for such a long time. Maybe trying to make up for lost time today was a lost cause but he damn well tried to make up for his mistakes. She at one point was his world and he was wrapped around her finger...

How could he have let her get so far from him?

"It seems so, my love." Mikoto responded, sitting besides the man she still loved despite the rough years between them.

She would not be the first to admit that divorce had crossed her mind thousands of times during the years. The way he had raised their first son, cutting her off from him and forcing her to abide to his rules for him... Leaving Itachi without a loving mother to guide him down the right path, she knew he would lead to their clan's downfall.

And she had stood by and let it happen instead of fighting tooth and nail to keep her eldest's sanity intact. She was at fault just as her husband was. In fact she believed her sin to be greater. If she had only done something... Anything... Maybe... Just maybe this day would not have come.

Yet despite her rage aimed towards her husband for creating the situation before them, she could still feel his heart beat within her chest. There was still love there; he was just too lost in the darkness to realize it. And now that he... They did there was nothing that could be done.

Fuguku could only nod before putting his cup down before him, take a deep breath and close his eyes. "Make it fast boy... Like I showed you."

Mikoto instantly closed her eyes for she could not bear to see the sight she knew what would happen. A steaming liquid splattered onto her in mass quantities, covering nearly her entire left side, yet she did not scream.

It was quick... Like he had asked. Maybe there was still love left within the monstrosity they had created.

Still, despite preparing herself for this, her body began to shiver as a cold blade ran against the back of her neck. It trailed down her back, making each part of her body involuntarily shudder from the touch as it lightly cut through the back of her clothing.

"Look at me mother." His voice echoed from behind her just as the touch of his blade left her back.

Refusing to even open her eyes she stayed seated beside her severed husband, she quivered at the sound of his voice bellowing into her ears. "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT YOUR PRECIOUS SON!"

In spite of everything she was telling herself to do, Mikoto's entire body quivered as she turned and opened her eyes to see her son coated in blood of all those he had killed, his crazed eyes piercing into her own. It was his eyes that disturbed her more than the sight itself...

She had failed in the one thing a mother could not. She failed to protect her baby boy.

Anxiety began to fill her being, the terror of what he could do to her a reality. Nothing seemed impossible for those eyes of his, they seemed to hold nothing but a deep rooted insanity that held little care for anything.

And she knew he was enjoying her distress every minute of it. Every shake. Every tremble. Every baited breath. He was revelling in her fear she held of her own son!

This beast was not the boy she had loved for fourteen years!

"Your look... Tells me everything." Itachi said before a twisted sneer crossed his face while he brought up his sword. "You shall receive your just punishment."

Closing her eyes, feeling the blade coming down, Mikoto's eyes snapped open feeling only a gently breeze before the last of her clothing fell from her frame. Looking upon her bloodied child, she immediately knew what he was doing and a deeper fear took over.

He was unbuttoning his clothing while his sinister gaze gained a hint of lust within. "I'm going to enjoy every inch of your body to make up for what love you failed to give me... Mother."

For the first time in her life... Mikoto truly felt helpless. Her son was going to violate her and she could do nothing about it. The fear had enveloped her too deeply for she could not move an inch to stop him.

He would take from her what he wanted.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he bolted to an upright position. His entire body was covered in sweat. Yet as he looked at the clock it had only been a few hours since had fallen asleep, listening to the mellifluous voice of the woman within his mind singing her bitter sweet songs. Yet her singing had suddenly stopped and this spike of panic washed over him.

Something was wrong...

But he could see nothing around him that indicated that there was something going on. It could be going on outside of the apartment but then why would he snap awake like he did. If there something going on out there it didn't involve him unless it was a riot and the populace got it into their heads they were going to kill him.

Unlikely...

So what was it?

He quickly checked for any genjutsu but the illusions would have been dispelled from his flare of chakra. There was nothing here that would make him feel perturbed but the way his stomach was flopping in his belly and from the quickened beat of his heart he knew something was wrong.

And regardless of his instinct screaming out at him to stay put and let someone else deal with this for it was almost five, he flung out of his bed and out of his apartment to track this sensation he was feeling.

'_Naru-chan... This might not be such a good idea. Go back and I will sing you my best harmonies._'

Hell even the woman in his head was telling him to go back. Yet he could not do such a thing. This feeling that was coming over him, he had to find out what was causing it. There was nothing more to it for if he didn't... It would drive him past the point of insanity.

He absolutely had to know what it was!

* * *

Today had been a weird day for Sasuke.

At first he was told by his father he wouldn't be going to school today and instead he would give him a personal lesson. This was great for his father never wanted to spend time with him and seemed to favor his older brother. So he went along with it hoping to impress his father. And he did...

'I'm proud of you... My son.'

He couldn't get over what his father had said after her performed their clan's signature technique, the Grand Fireball. The technique that an Uchiha had to perform to be considered an adult in the eyes of the clan. And he did it and his father had been proud of his achievement. He even smiled!

But it was what came after those words that really threw him and turn this great day into the confused mess he was now.

'Sasuke... Make your own path. Do not follow your brother's.'

What was that suppose to even mean? To make one's own path he understood well enough. That was to follow what your heart said and to do what you believed to be right. That was easy and he was already trying to do such. Sure his brother left an overwhelming shadow that he had to cut through but he was doing his best.

But what in the world did he mean by staying from Itachi's path? Wasn't his brother the one he was infatuated with this entire time? He hardly paid any attention to him before today and now all of a sudden he was acting as if he was the favored child and he was shunning his elder brother!

"Is this because of that altercation?" Sasuke wondered out loud, remembering when the Police Force had showed up on their steps and asked Itachi to come with them before he refused and... Easily defeated them before his father stepped in.

But it was at that moment he saw that eye again... The same disfigured Sharingan he thought he saw after his spar with Naruto. He knew there was no mistake about it this time and knew it was real. And he had confronted his father about it.

Except he simply seemed to gain a forlorn expression and the saddest smile before he ruffled his hair and hugged him, saying good bye and telling him to stay at his friend's house tonight. But he said something that also bothered him about that afterwards...

'Stay at his place tonight... The danger will not reach that far.'

What danger? What in the world was going on tonight that had caused his father to act like this was his last day on the earth?

Sasuke stopped. That was exactly what he had felt from his father. An immense amount of regret and remorse. And it was focused onto him... As if he was saying he was sorry for all the years of neglect and attempted to make up for it.

His entire body began to shiver. Why had his father been acting like he had been? It was frightening for him to think along such lines... And he didn't want to be this afraid? So why did his father do all of this today with that god forsaken sad smile of his?

Snapping out of his fear induced state, he saw his friend out of the corner of his eye. His only friend for he didn't exactly get along with Shino. They simply tolerated one another's presence.

But why did Naruto have the same panicked look on his face?

* * *

It was so cold. While Konoha's normal temperature was rather low, it had dropped too suddenly for it to be natural. The sun was just setting in the western sky and it had to be about sixty degrees before this instant chill.

His breath smoked off of his lips, he cross his arms and hid his hands beneath his armpits to use his body's warmth to keep the blood flowing. A heavy yet chilling fog had set in that obscured the vision. Every object that the water condensed upon froze, most particularly the streets signs and the windows in the buildings.

He had found his way to the Uchiha district beyond all reason. This call was coming from this desolate, ice-covered suburb with not a soul in sight. But why was this? Even at the dead of night there was always activity on these streets, most simply patrols but nonetheless...

Finally he saw someone. Yet they were lying on the cold and unforgiving concrete. Gently approaching the downed person, quickly determining it was a young woman, he wondered why she didn't even fidget as he moved closer to her. Was she okay? Maybe she tripped and was knocked unconscious?

So why was there no one helping her?

Kneeling down besides her, feeling wetness on his knees but paid no heed to it, Naruto placed his hands on her side and softly shook her. "Hey lady... Are you okay?"

No response.

She didn't even move.

Swallowing a knot forming in his throat, he bit back the vast pit of nausea boiling in his gut before shaking her a little harder this time. "Hey wake up... Are you... AHHHHHHH!"

On the last push he had shook her enough to flip her onto her side. How little prepared he was for what he saw.

Her guts literally poured out from her belly on onto his knees. Stomach, both kidneys, the intestines both large and small along with incalculable gushes of blood and small fragments of flesh fell out of her and onto his hands...

His bloody hands.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, scrambling to get up only to slip up on the wetness beneath him, his eyes dilated back and forth as he realize what the liquid he had knelt in originally was. It was the woman's blood.

His screams echoed louder while he tried to pick himself up only for more blood to coat his being. Nothing could have ever prepared him for a moment like this. To wonder along the streets only to find a woman before him, gutted like a stuffed pig, and have her organs splattered onto him.

He was shaken down to his very essence. His body couldn't help but tremble from both the spine chilling terror of what he had just witness and the bitter cold that bit at his bare skin. And he had yet to stop screaming, calling for someone, anyone to help.

'_Naru-chan leave at once! We cannot stay here any longer! Something approaches..._'

He heard the lady in his head try and tell him, knowing the severity of what was going on and realized what had beckoned them here.

But it was in vain. Naruto was in a frenzied state, his mind cluttered with horrible images and his body coated in blood that did not belong to him. He could not have listened to the gentle voice even if he had wanted to.

A pair of hands suddenly reached of the mist and gripped onto Naruto's arm and on sheer instinct the boy shrieked and attempted to knock his attacker back. But it was to no avail and he was brought into the sight of a bleeding man with only one red eyes gazing upon him and blooding pouring from his left socket.

The man slapped his hand over his screaming lips and hissed at him, trying to silence the screaming boy. "Silence boy! You do not want him to find you!"

Keeping his hand over the Naruto's mouth, not trusting him to stifle his screams, the panting man gaze at the boy before his eyes widened in realization. "You must flee from this place... You must not let him get you. All of this has been set... AHHHH!"

Both Naruto and the man screamed out, for Naruto's lips were no longer muffled by his hand but that was not the reason he screamed. It was because a sword swept between them and severed the man's arm, splashing more of the crimson liquid onto his being.

"RUN CHILD!" The man screamed, knocking Naruto back and away from him before his assailant appeared before him, silencing him just as he had done to Naruto before.

"Now, now..." A familiar but far more menacing voice came from the figure and allowed fear to creep into his heart by pausing for only a moment. "I will tell the boy myself..."

Becoming a flicker of leaves, man's eyes widened as he tried to scream and grabbed at his lips. But it was too late and Naruto could see why.

There was an explosive tag sizzling and sealed onto his lips.

This time there was no scream as it went off, the fire burning before him while droplets of blood and pieces of flesh and brain matter splashed onto the young Uzumaki's face. No, this time his very body was fixed to the spot. He had recognized that voice despite the malicious intent.

That voice belonged to...

"My... I never thought you would be one to freeze up like such? Where is your poise now?" Itachi's cracked voice surrounded Naruto as if he was all around him.

Once what he had said had registered, Naruto's snapped into action. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted down the street, mustering as much chakra as he could to increase his speed. Yet Itachi's voice followed him and mocked him as he ran with all his might. "Yes... Run Naruto! Flee to preserve your pitiful existence!"

A shiver and coolness crawled up his back like that of a blade. Urgency filled his essence yet he did not know what to do. It was as if he was acting out of instinct, the seal of his eyes activating to reveal his true eyes.

The mist around him seemingly shattered as it was blasted from around him. Nearly an entire block worth's of mist had been cleared and silent curse was heard, revealing another figure had been in the mist.

Sasuke had followed his friend here, wondering why he would have come here in the first place. But this strange and unusual mist had separated him from his target. That was until he heard his friend's screams.

Unsure what was going on yet knowing he was in trouble, he had tried to locate where he had heard the shrieks of terror. From the swelling in his gut and the beating in his chest something was horribly wrong but... This was his clan's district. There wasn't anything that they could not handle outside of a demon like Kyuubi.

But everything came to a halt when a powerful gale blew the mist away and allowed him to see what was happening before his eyes.

There were a multitude of bodies lying on the street, hidden by the deep fog before. Blood pooled around their bodies while there were others that seemed to have no damage in the slightest yet he knew they still without a doubt were dead.

His entire being froze at this sight but none more so than what he saw before him. It was his best friend... Stained by blood followed by his elder brother, drenched with the crimson elixir. And he knew without a doubt it was his brother that was at fault for when he saw his eyes he knew what he saw.

He still had those crazed and distorted Sharingan like he had never seen. But this time he could see something more in them... Something he did not want to believe.

Itachi was a murderer... And he had just killed all these people and was about to do the same to his friend. He couldn't believe that someone he cared for... Someone he trusted more than almost anyone... Could do such a thing.

Tears began to well in his eyes for he did not know what else to do.

"What a bother..." Itachi muttered for he had not planned on doing anything with Sasuke as of yet, having planned on saving him for last, the Uchiha stopped his pursuit of the blonde and gazed at his sibling. "I see you've come Sasuke... Perfect. It saves me the trouble of hunting for you to gouge out those eyes of yours, little brother. Those saddened, teary little eyes of yours..."

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" Itachi roared his eyes momentarily catching Naruto's before he burst forward towards Sasuke.

The very air stood still the moment Naruto caught his former caretaker's smirk. That maleficent, twisted and pure evil smirk. Just everything it represented lived to test what he hated the most. And from that smirk he knew exactly what he was going to do. There would be no hesitation.

He was going to butcher Sasuke before him... Just like the woman he found.

Forgetting all of the fear that gripped him moments before, filtering out his anxiety and replacing it with determination just as he had done so many times in difficult spots before, the silver of his Rinnegan began to shine as he stretched out his hand and pointed it towards Sasuke knowing Itachi would expect to be the target.

"BANSHO TENIN!"

Those two words took Itachi by surprise. Never in a thousand years would have thought that Naruto would have focused onto Sasuke and instead try to attack him. That was why he set up his feint attack and had replaced himself with a shadow clone he had made moments before. And with that switch he had missed his attack.

The clone, however, still managed to drive his wakizashi into Sasuke's belly. However it was only a shallow cut thanks to the angle and would allow his younger brother to live.

Dispelling his clone, landing where Sasuke had been moments before, Itachi narrowed his Mangekyou and gazed into the shinning silver of Naruto's Rinnegan. "Why would you choose such a path? It was you I choose to be the one to test my capacity! Why would you choose to save instead of to destroy?"

"Because I care! Family is sacred to me, you beast as it should be for everyone!" Naruto roared out in response, his very being began to shimmer and debris began to lift around and gravitate towards him. "And the very moment you chose to sever such bounds you became my mortal enemy!"

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Naruto's scream echoed as he attempted to rush the Uchiha, only for Itachi to appear upon him and grip his throat. Feeling the repulsion of Naruto's gravitational push, he used his chakra to keep steady for the ground beneath his very feet crumble away and was caught in the maelstrom of unrestricted power.

Crashing through a building, a moment passed before flames ripped through it and the Uchiha sadist stood with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "PERFECT! THAT IS JUST WHAT I WANT!"

"But..." His voice much quieter and no longer within the house and now behind him, Naruto shivered feeling the cold blade pressed against the back of his neck. "You have yet to forsake such bonds and because of that you cannot kill me at this time. But I will fix that... Look into my eyes."

He no matter how hard he tried could not resist what Itachi told him to do. He had to refuse and keep from making eye contact. He didn't know why but he just knew if he did, something horrible would happen.

But why couldn't he stop his body from turning to meet his eyes. "Tsukiyomi."

_'NOOOOOOOOO!_'

* * *

"Welcome to my world, Naruto." Itachi's voice came from all around as Naruto rose from a rather stiff and uncomfortable bedding. "In this world I control everything... There is nothing that I can't do here along as it is within the realm of reality. ...My reality."

He was trapped with a small room with only a single bed, that he was still on, and no doors and windows. Everything was either a shade of red, black or white. There were shades of grey too but they fell under the mixture of the final two colors. And yet despite being within a room he could see a giant red moon hanging far beyond were the ceiling blocked off the room.

Trying to understand what was going on, he froze as three soft and feminine hands wrapped around his arms. Turning slowly to see what had grabbed him, his eyes widened to see three women he did not know.

Two had red hair, one with wilder and more untamed than the other while her counter part seemed to be much more conservative. There was also an onyx haired woman with striking resemblance to that of Itachi.

And each was bearing their bodies to him.

Not sure what this was about, for he was simply an eight year old child, he heard Itachi's laughter around him as the three women encircled him. "If I may take what you just said to me... I will crush you, Naruto. And when I do I will take your eyes and move one step closer to becoming the next Sage of Six Paths."

"Enjoy him my ladies... Make him never want to see another woman again!" Itachi roared out to the three, who were stalking the young blonde who quickly learned one thing.

His powers did not work in this world of red and black.

* * *

The screams of torment began as he held onto Naruto's collar to keep contact with his eyes. He would not let him escape a single second of his mental raping for he had been cruel. Naruto would not feel an ounce of pleasure from any of their actions.

All there would be was agony from each and every movement. And at each and every climax he would be forced to endure, would be like a burning hot knife was going through him each time.

The screaming came to an end all too soon. It seemed Naruto did not have the capacity to last through such anguish. His heart still pulsated unlike the others that gave out from his ultimate illusion. But now all he needed was to pluck his eyes from the boy and have one transplanted then he would become a God.

"Let him go."

"Ah... Lord Hokage, so nice of you to join us." Itachi released Naruto and gazed at the battle hardened veteran wearing his combat uniform that had not been seen since the Kyuubi's attack. "But you are too late. I've already accomplished my first task. You are merely delaying me from my next..."

"You will not ever see that dream come true... Not within a hundred years." Hiruzen growled out, holding a transformed Emma in his grasp and ready to combat the Uchiha. "I don't know what has driven you to this point but I will not allow you take his eyes. It will be he that becomes the next sage, not you."

"Do you really think you can stop me, Lord Hokage?" Itachi responded with a sly grin, his Mangekyou burning at the sight of a challenger that was worth his time while his chakra began to flare about. "For you are sorely mistaken if you believe so... I haven't even released the deadlier techniques that these eyes grant."

Frowning as a multiple squads of Anbu dropped besides him, ready to combat this new threat, Hiruzen knew something was off. Itachi was always powerful, too powerful at that. He had to admit that he was stronger than at least two of the current Kages. But to have such power radiating from him now...

This Itachi... Was far beyond almost anyone he had ever seen. How he wished Minato was still alive at this moment.

Suddenly the ground shook violently, even catching both Itachi and Hiruzen off guard and forcing them to use chakra to hold their ground. Spikes suddenly shot from the earth, all focused onto very spot Itachi had been moments before.

Landing on a nearby building, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes before the focused directly onto Naruto, an ethereal light glowing from his very body as he tried to stand on his feet again. "I... I cannot forgive you... You monster..."

"Impressive... Still standing after a dose of Tsukiyomi's true power." Itachi muttered and his respect for Naruto's abilities grew, finding him worthy to test his capacity in the near future.

But yet again something happened suddenly as he locked onto his silver eyes. Weapons materialized around him, each trying to stab into his body or slice a limb. Once more he was able to dodge but this time he ripped a kunai from his shoulder before his eyes widened.

The building he landed on a moment before suddenly warped over his very head and crashed down onto him. His eyes widened in realization just before the weight slammed down on him, not knowing how this was happening.

No one could believe what they were seeing. No one had ever seen anything like this. It was like it was coming out of a page from a sci-fi novel. Things were just materializing into thin air and were all aimed to kill the traitorous Uchiha.

Only one narrowed his eyes for he began to realize what had happened. However he did not get a chance to check his findings when a loud voice bellowed as the rubble of the house erupted. "SUSANOO!"

A massive warrior made of ethereal light appeared from the tumbling rumble and Itachi stood in the center, blood dripping down his face and eyes reverted to the normal Sharingan. "You are lucky boy... To draw forth the power of Izanagi."

"I will take my leave for now... But I will be back to claim my reward!" Itachi hissed and before their very eyes both he and the technique he created disappeared, leaving everyone in shock at what happened.

Hearing a thud nearby, Hiruzen took no chances and moved to Naruto, lifting him onto his shoulder. "Men, secure the area and take all the deceased to the morgue. If anyone is alive get them to the hospital immediately! I will guard Naruto myself until it is known Itachi or anyone else is no longer in the vicinity!"

And with a swirl of leaves, he took Naruto from this bloodied and ruined street. But he knew the problems were just beginning...

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update but personal things came up and I was unable to do so until now. Anyways, onto some questions about Itachi.

No, Itachi was not ordered to kill his clan or anyone else he did. He killed for he snap and with his prerequisite mind set of being the strongest he did it for power. Yes, he wants to possess the power of the Rikudo Sage and no, he will not be joining the Akatsuki. He'll play a much deeper roll then that.

Now about his power being so much more ungodly. Read the title and tell me what the second word is. That will explain half of it and the other is that he was raised like a machine. Mikoto had hoped taking care of Naruto would change him... But I'll leave that explanation in a chapter or two.

Naruto using the Rinnegan's Izanagi... Will be explained in detail next chapter but I will say it was by instinct, sheer luck and a little surprise. From what I know about the technique it is a little different from the Sharingan version for instead it doesn't make an illusion become reality it really creates whatever the user sees within his mind eye. If I'm not right, please correct me.

By the way, the massacre isn't the catalyst spoken of in the summary. This is the first of many bricks to snap Naruto's will and leave him as a shell of his former self. That catalyst will bring Naruto closer back to the truth.

For Naruto being mentally raped like he was... This was done for purpose and it will be expressed fiercely in every chapter soon to come. It is to explain another character point Naruto will have when we reach the canon starting point. The first arc is back story to explain Naruto's personality.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter... Or at least were moved and maybe frightened. If you have any questions or comments just hit the link down there somewhere and I'll get back to you. Criticism is helpful and welcomed just don't flame while you do so otherwise I'll flame back, no questions asked.

Peace Out.


	5. Regret

"Ah... What a night." A mature woman with dusty blonde hair tied in two pony tails yawned, stretching just after taking a hot shower in the room they got to stay in for the night.

"Oh?" Her long time friend with short and wavy black hair wearing a black kimono with white trimming spoke from her seat on the couch, not use to staying within such a luxurious place. "Who was the lucky guy? Or should I say unlucky? To use someone like this to get a free room..."

"HEY!" The buxom blonde fired back, upset that her friend would think she would do such a thing for a good room. "I do have standards! And like I would have done anything with him anyways! I hate him! He's a freak of nature and a damn pervert!"

Realizing who had paid for the room, her friend simply smirked at her and rolled up the scroll she had been looking at moments before. "Oh? I've known you to do things with him before. I remember you fondly reciting when..."

"SHIZUNE I WILL RIP OUT YOUR VOICE BOX IF YOU SAY THAT ANYWHERE WITHIN HIS HEARING!" The now known slug sannin screamed at her personal student and last know sibling to her deceased husband.

"Damn... You two are better than an alarm clock. Right at six." Another male voice yawned, wearing what seemed to be leopard spotted pajamas before entering the kitchen. "Oh come on! No coffee! Where was the money I gave you spent on?"

"Shut it Jiraiya! I forgot about the money so you can get yourself a cup!" Tsunade snapped at her former teammate, still grumbling that she actually fell for his charm once again and did things she would later regret with him...

Still he was very skilled... She just wouldn't ever admit that to anyone and if she did they would be six feet under in a heart beat. No one could know she harbored some feelings for the smut writer! "Besides... Why did you come here last night? Outside of obvious reasons..."

"You two didn't?" Shizune's jaw dropped on its hinges and her face ashen when Tsunade nodded with slight regret already. "EW, EW ,EW! BAD BRAIN! BAD BRAIN! HOW COULD YOU LADY TSUNADE?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at her apprentice before flipping her a very specific finger. "Oh get over it Shizune. We've been over this many times before... He can be a charmer when he wants... And he caught me extraordinarily drunk."

"It was still good though." Jiraiya grinned which made Tsunade blush and turn from the hermit, which made him shake his head. "I just wanted to drop in and see how you were doing. I don't want to lose you either..."

Flinching at Jiraiya for being so straight forward, Tsunade sighed before turning towards him and softly smiling. He really was a charmer when he wanted to be. "Thanks... And for what it's worth I don't want to lose you... Most of the times."

"Ah, hime..." Jiraiya cried false tears in his usual hysterics, trying to make her laugh as always. "I'm offended! You don't want me to leave do you?"

"As long as you don't peep on me... Or Shizune. If you can refrain from that... I might let you stay around for a while." Tsunade blushed yet again and bit her lip, knowing the game the white haired bastard was playing.

"AH! It is a promise!" Jiraiya bowed before triumphantly returning to the room he came from... The same room Tsunade had come out earlier.

Rolling her eyes, for her old time friend was too simple for his own good, Tsunade sighed and slid onto the couch besides Shizune. "If only he wasn't a pervert..."

Shizune looked at her master with a raised eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders. She knew Jiraiya to be a man of exemplarily character and unhearled of strength but she also knew of his horrible womanizing and bathhouse habits... Other than that, a great man indeed.

A sudden tumble and a loud shout from the room threw both women off the couch and on their guard before the said toad sannin emerged from the room dressed in his normal attire, his face darkened and his fist clenched tightly around a scroll. "Tsunade... I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. A horrible tragedy has befallen our village..."

"What happened?" Tsunade said in worry. Not that she cared for the village itself but more for the sake of her sensei, the Hokage, for he was still an important person in her life and she wished no ill fate upon the elderly man.

"The Uchiha clan has been nearly wiped out along with many innocent bystanders..." Jiraiya paused to hear Shizune gasp and see Tsunade's eyes bulge at what he had said before continuing. "Finally... There may have been damage done to the vessel... And this all happened in one night and was caused by one person."

At this point Shizune was shaking, fearing a person capable of such a feat. Tsunade couldn't blame her either. For someone to have the strength to wipe out the Uchiha clan was simply amazing for their clan had rival the Senju in power before her clan fell due to wars and low birth rates.

And damaged to the vessel... "What kind of damage was done? Was it to the seal?"

Biting his lip, repressing the urge to express his emotions openly as he normally did, his eyes teared over and shook his head. "Tsukiyomi..."

A cold breeze through the room. For one of the few times in his life, Jiraiya felt fear as a monstrous killing intent washed over as bangs covered Tsunade's eyes from his sight, a rare sight. For if one was to see it they would know she was at her most dangerous.

Kushina was a part of Tsunade's gennin team and she cared for the girl like she was hers. He didn't know why, maybe it was because she reminded her of Nawaki or Tobirama or something else entirely... But Tsunade treated her like a daughter and was named godmother just like he was named Naruto's godfather by Minato.

They weren't given legal guardianship for they had requested it, both knowing they weren't parenting material. Instead it went to their best friends, Uchiha Mikoto and Aburame Shibi who had to assign a caretaker thanks to their sensei deciding on set plan to raise Naruto like he wanted.

However... That did not meant Tsunade wouldn't reconsider that after hearing what was wrong with their godson.

"Jiraiya... We're going. I doubt there is a medic within Konoha that can heal the damage done." Tsunade whispered with an underlining hint of rage within her voice.

The other sannin simply nodded for he had instantly became ready the second he finished reading the scroll. "Then let's go... I doubt he's the only one suffering from the jutsu from the sounds of it."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. How many people were hit? Tsukiyomi took a massive amount of chakra. If she could somehow use it her chakra reservoir would drain after two uses and that was with her immense control. If the attacker used a multitude of times...

What was the monster?

* * *

It was an absolute nightmare.

Everything that could go wrong had happened in one night. Just one night.

Almost every single Uchiha had been murdered in cold blood by the clan's prodigy, Uchiha Itachi. Every single person of the Police Force had been butchered and the only Uchihas to survive were his younger brother and his mother... Even if what he did to her was a far more sinister crime then just murder.

However he did not stop there. Almost every single person that was in the academy, chunin or student, was slain with only a lucky few that had only fainted from the horror or were taken by Itachi's Tsukiyomi... A possibly worse fate than death in some cases for it was only restrained by the users will and his control attribute(such as time or space).

Then his path of destruction led straight to the Uchiha district, laying to waste anyone in his path but paying particular attention to the few people he knew had deep connections to Naruto like the owner of the ramen shop he loved and his daughter. Very little people survived the onslaught for no one knew it was coming and no one was able to call for help, the Anbu and Jounin in the area being targeted first.

Finally... Itachi's massacre had happened within the time span of thirty minutes before the alarms were finally tripped. No one was able to escape and the mess was contained beneath the unnatural fog that swept over his killing spree. If it wasn't for that mist tripping his own curiosity Itachi might have pulled the perfect assassination...

An assassination of an entire clan... No one had every thought that was possible yet it had happened and to one of the most powerful clans known throughout the land. And it was done under his very nose without his knowing...

This was a critical blow to not only Konoha but to his esteem to the other four Kages. It would show that in his old age that he was slipping and that he was fallible... He was not the God of Shinobi like he used to be.

Sighing, staying within the room that contained the unconscious Uzumaki, Hiruzen placed his palm onto his forehead. He wasn't sure what happened to the boy but he knew that from what the medics had said he was suffering from the same symptoms like the few other survivors sparring Mikoto and Sasuke.

The symptoms of Tsukiyomi...

"I'm sorry my boy... I have failed you." Sarutobi whispered as he gazed at the young child lying on the hospital bed, almost motionless outside of a steady intake and exhale of breath.

Hiruzen really wasn't sure what he could have done. But that did not matter. The burden fell onto his shoulders for allowing something like this to happen. While Itachi was the cause and by that he could say the Uchiha were at fault... It was such a silly thing to point blame when he knew the truth.

Naruto would have been better off if he was taken in... Loved like a child by either Shibi or Mikoto. Instead he had lived this life the way he had and then suffered such a tragedy with no connections outside of him for now the few others had been slaughtered.

How could he break that to the boy? That those he cared for the most had been snuffed by his caretaker of eight years... Were murdered by the one who took care of him and trained him for his entire life? How could anyone tell such a thing to a child?

Yet it was his job as his legal guardian to do so... And just when he thought Naruto was ready to learn of his burden this disaster had to transpire.

These next few years were going to be difficult...

"Sensei..." A soft voice snapped his attention from the boy, having zoned out and lost his surroundings, before turning to the door to see someone he did not expect to ever see again.

"Tsunade..." The elderly man was left nearly speechless seeing the legendary medic enter the room with Jiraiya trailing behind her, a bitter scowl adorned at the sight of Naruto's condition.

Gingerly assessing the situation, Tsunade was allowed to Naruto's side as Hiruzen moved to take his position at the end of the bed. She bit her lip seeing a young child like this in a coma from such a vicious attack and swallowed the bile that was trying to push its way up.

Placing her hand upon Naruto's temples, letting her chakra flow naturally, Tsunade took a quick scan and bit back a snarl. She expected cerebral damages she had found for she knew how Tsukiyomi worked.

It forced the brain to believe the illusions were real yet since at the moment the mind was pulled in it was not connected with the rest of the body so the information had nowhere to go. Eventually it would cause an overload and then a meltdown where nerves and brain cells ceased their functions and eventually died.

But what she found was there damages outside of the cerebral cortex and the nervous system. The portion of the brain that took care of bodily functions had sustained damage too... Especially those that were connected to the eyes. And noticing there was a seal... "What is this? Why are his eyes..."

"He was born with the Rinnegan, Tsunade." Jiraiya informed her for she did not read the report of Naruto's status that was only for them in the first place. "From what we can figure Minato was a descendent of the Sage of Six Paths and with his blood mixing with one of his paths... It is highly likely it awoke the Rinnegan gene."

Perking her lips, nodding as that was actually a rather well thought out conclusion and possibly very accurate, Tsunade simply nodded. "I was just surprised... He also sustained damaged to his frontal lobe but nothing substantial there. It is just very stressed."

"It must be from performing the true version of Izanagi." The Third said, catching both Tsunade's and Jiraiya's attention with what he had said.

Seeing that they were waiting for him to explain, Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples while trying to collect his thoughts for he had plenty of time to piece together what he had saw. "I managed to get there the moment after Naruto was overtaken by Tsukiyomi. Itachi was ready for battle when Naruto struggled back to his feet... Refusing to surrender."

"From what I saw of him at that moment it was at best an accident for I have no clue how he could have learned of the technique otherwise. But there was something else involved... Just like the moment when Madara threatened his existence just after his birth. Something within him reacted and protected him. Only this time it when even further." Sarutobi finished for he had to wonder what it was that awoke within Naruto in the most desperate of times.

It sure wasn't Kyuubi.

Unsettled by what they had heard, for using his repulsion in a fearful response was understandable, Jiraiya and Tsunade could not comprehend how performing a technique like Izanagi could be considered a 'gut reaction'.

Refusing to let herself be distracted any longer, Tsunade shifted gears and turned her attention onto her godson's health. Slowly mending the damages to the nerves, the easiest thing there was to repair, before moving on she sighed. After she had finished, she shook her head. "He's lucky... I don't think he got a full burst of it."

"It is possible the Rinnegan was able to overwhelm the technique." Jiraiya popped up with a reasonable explanation following. "The Rinnegan's powers are a mystery even to those that have seen what the users can do and to the wielder. To be honest I believe that anything is possible with them. They may very well be capable of using Tsukiyomi too for all we know. There are many things that could have caused it cut short... The only way to know is to..."

"Ask Itachi what happened." Hiruzen growled for there would be no way to know of what had happened for all they knew it could have been the Uchiha showing mercy or playing some sort of sick and twisted game.

"He's waking." Tsunade motioned for she had been waiting for him to wake, having removing the block that was causing the coma in the first place along with stimulating a particular portion to wake him.

Jiraiya joined them at the side of his bed, worried sick about the boy the moment he had read the letter. To see him waking like this was a relief... But now came the much more worrisome hurdle... What did Itachi inflict upon him?

Everything was a blur. Even after a few blinks he was not able to see correctly. Everything was like a fog and he could only tell there were people hovering over him. Figuring that one of them was the old man, for he felt like shit and the old man always worried about him, Naruto called out to him. "I can't see... Everything's a blur..."

"Oh..." A feminine voice state before a pair of hands, or what he assumed to be hands, reached out towards his face.

His body went rigid. Voices began to fill his mind as the events of everything came slamming back upon him.

_'Enjoy him ladies... Make him never want another woman again!'_

_'Oh... You don't like that Naru-chan... How about if I do this?'_

_'Come on... I want more from you!'_

_'I'm going to enjoy every inch from you... My son...'_

Shivering and trying to swat her hands away, not realizing she had cleared his vision and taken them away, his eyes focused upon her and her alone. Fidgeting, trying to slide away from her, he whimpered at her very sight.

Was she going to be like those women were?

The sight of such a young child crying in such obvious pain was a heart wrenching sight. And for most any woman to see such most would have the same reaction of Tsunade. They would try to reach out and embrace the pour child. But what she did not realize that he was afraid of her.

"No... Stay away..." Naruto softly cried trying to scoot away only to realized he was already against a wall.

His entire body convulsed. She was too close... She was going to do those things those awful women did to him... To cause him such horrid pain...

_'Naru-chan...'_ The woman in his head attempted to speak to him.

"NO! NO!" Naruto's screams caught everyone off guard before a small shock wave caught each of them and drove them back a foot. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMONS!"

Both sannin and the Hokage's eyes widened hearing the shrill cry from the boy and the deep dread within his voice. But most importantly each of them saw the react he had towards Tsunade for he had focused solely onto her and was oblivious of any other presence...

They could only start to imagine what Itachi had done before the next outburst came.

_'Naru-chan I'm not...'_ He heard her once more but this time he silenced her with a roar.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY WENCH AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Naruto screamed out at the voice, trying to do anything to get rid of it and the woman that he was sure would hurt him.

Everything erupted around Naruto. The bed beneath him shattered into pieces and the wall crumbled to the ground. The intense orb of repulsion kept pushing, backing the three others in the room to the walls as the floor beneath Naruto gave way to the pressure.

Yet Naruto stayed exactly where he was, suspended in the air, screaming his lungs out... As if he was trying to call for help.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen finally managed to yell the boy's name as he began to push his way through the gravitation push pulsing from the blonde.

In that very moment, Naruto's eyes snapped to his sight and there stood the one of the few people he felt safe around. He ceased his flow of chakra and his gravitational burst followed with it. However he didn't know how to float so immediately after he plunged through the shattered floor below.

Hiruzen quickly grabbed him and pulled him back into the room, holding the hysteric boy into his chest. Tears were flowing and wailing ensued. Yet he did the only thing he could do.

He listened and waited... For that was all he could do for the crying boy now.

Other then swearing on his life he would kill Uchiha Itachi himself for what he had done.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there is chapter five. Sorry it took so long to update but I kind of lost track of what I was doing, my computer cord is snapped and I have to write at the library.

I wasn't going to end it there but I found that it was a good point to stop and when I went back to finish the chapter... It didn't feel right to add more onto this one and went to a new chapter instead. It will be out in a week or two so don't worry about that chapter.

Originally was going to make this chapter a little longer but I wanted to give a comedic entrance to Tsunade and Jiraiya before just suddenly bringing them in and to give a reason for Tsunade to arrive. The thing with Kushina being on Tsunade's team and treated like her daughter was out of the blue for I thought it was a good idea and I figured she probably had a gennin team too if Jiraiya and Orochimaru had one.

Naruto's harsh reaction to the sight of woman, outside of being logical after what he had went through, will be explained throughout the story and is actually a key factor later on. There were will be some comedy linked to it, as bad as that sounds, for it will start to lessen drastically once the canon story line comes into play.

Well I hope you enjoyed and if there are any questions or if you have a comment to make, I'll gladly listen to your comments or answer your questions ASAP.

Peace Out.


	6. Revelations and Decisions

"This day... Nothing can make it worse..." Sarutobi muttered under his breath, sitting in his office before turning from his scroll covered desk and gazing out of his window towards the monument that shared his head along with his predecessors and his successor at one time.

Sensing the other two in the room, Hiruzen simply pushed one of the many scrolls on his desk before rolling in the direction towards the two. "Everything is in there... He refused to speak about anything so I had to authorize a Yamanaka to infiltrate into his mind to figure out what happened. ...I will warn you, what happened was graphic."

Taking the scroll, unraveling it to read its contents, a full moment passed before snarled escaped from Jiraiya's lips. He didn't even bother to finish with what he had read and rolled the scroll up, knowing enough from just what he had read.

Frowning at the sight before her, knowing that both Jiraiya and her sensei to be two of the most calm individuals despite the situation, Tsunade couldn't help but attempt to take the scroll and read it. However when Jiraiya pulled away for a split second, the look on his face was almost pleading.

Becoming further worried, she took the scroll before looking at the contents within.

Moments later a dull thud rang through the room, the scroll laying at Tsunade's feet. "That monster... How could he... HE USED NARUTO'S MOTHER AND HER BEST FRIEND! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL FUCKING..."

"Hime..." Jiraiya whispered but was enough to cut the slug sannin from her outburst and bring her attention onto him. "I know how you feel... But as of now I don't think any of us in this room are capable of dealing with him the way he is now. Itachi has... Surpassed even our status... Our strength."

Sighing as this train of thought would get them no where, the Third Hokage of Konoha continued to look towards the monument as if he was asking for forgiveness.

Of course he had thought along those lines too... But then he came to a harsh realization when he gauged the young Uchiha's chakra and aura that surrounded him. Minato could have defeated him, easily. Of that he was sure but in comparison... The young Uchiha felt like the one other person he truly feared...

Uchiha Madara.

If the former Anbu captain was ever able to create a space/time jutsu like the ex-clan head had he could very well become the strongest shinobi at this current date, taking the title from the Raikage... A man that Minato called a worthy foe.

He wasn't even sure if Madara could defeat the Uchiha if he managed to create his own spatial rift in time. The ex-clan head while a grave threat... Seemed to pale in comparison in almost all other aspects outside of being able to bend space and time to his will.

A frightening belief... But one that could be true.

Shaking his head, knowing to keep down on such a path would only lead to more despair, Hiruzen turned his gaze to the two loyal sannin. "I will have to have him seen by counselors so that maybe one day... He can accept women. And because of this he may never have a sexual urge even when he goes through puberty."

"That I don't understand... He was too young for any of these things to take actually physically happen. I understand Tsukiyomi can make almost anything real... But to force his mind to believe he was capable..." Jiraiya left off and hoped that his sensei and Tsunade knew what he was trying to say.

He rather not have to say it for despite being a renowned perverted... He drew his lines and child molestation and rape was a crime he could not forgive.

"I know... But it happened nonetheless and we have to deal with the aftershocks." Tsunade ran her hand past her eyes, wiping the tears that were forming. "From the descriptions I know he used Mikoto and Kushina... But who was the other? I have never..."

"Kyuubi." The Third answered, his voice downtrodden at the very thought that Itachi would use something... No someone that Naruto had no choice but to have contact with in his twisted jutsu.

Jiraiya and Tsunade tensed at the mention of the fox demon. The name of the demon was fearsome enough, being the strongest of the bijuu, but to hear that Itachi had used her to molest and rape the vessel she was now placed within... Could cause massive repercussions for if Naruto were to find out...

He could rip open the seal and release the fox.

"Yes... He used the demon and it couldn't come at a worse time. Apparently she has been awake for quite sometime and has been very active." Hiruzen sighed for everything just had to become more and more complicated by the second. "They have been in communication for quite some time despite Naruto not realizing what she was and dismissed it as a voice in his head."

"But that is the problem now... For he now has a memory to connect to that voice and every time he hears it will trigger that memory. Therefore there will have to be an addition made to the seal to... Turn her into battle form while within the seal." Sarutobi stated before he turned his focus onto the rest of the scrolls on his desk.

Jiraiya's eyebrow immediately shot upwards, never hearing of such a thing before. "Battle form... What are you talking about?"

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, Hiruzen shook his head for he thought Jiraiya, having a great knowledge of the history of shinobi, would know. "Kyuubi has two forms. The battle form which everyone saw during her attack and her normal state, the state she was before she was one of the nine recipients of power."

"Kyuubi is not a full fledged demon as some think she is... She is merely a being refined by power given to her by the Sage of Six Paths. The power of Juubi." The Third Hokage stated seeing neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade could follow. "In his day he had more than just two pupils... He had fifteen."

"On his death bed he knew the ten tailed demon would be freed so he gathered all of his pupils. He gave the most trusted of his pupils the power of Mokuton along his volatile brother the Sharingan and four others abilities that could suppress and tame the power of Juubi. The other nine were entrusted the powers of Juubi and became what we know as the bijuu."

"These nine were kept under watch by the other six, not trusting the power of Juubi and believed the demon would corrupt them and attempt to reunite them into one being. Once they began to show symptoms that lead them to believe such they were sealed one by one into the Bronze Pot leaving only Kyuubi for she escaped her fate and conspired with one of the six... The Uchiha. And from that day on Kyuubi became the Uchiha's guardian."

"It wouldn't be till later that the first vessels were made and realized that the power was not corrupting them... But changing their being and refined them so they could wield its power. The chakra of Juubi had been creating transformations so they could house that power. This led to resentment by the bijuu and eventually they were consumed by their hatred leading to their labels of demons whenever they were freed."

"Kyuubi... Was different. She never experienced such rage for she was allowed to live freely with the Uchiha's until the time of Uchiha Madara. It was during this time that the clans were warring with one another and eventually she was sealed after the fateful battle between Madara and Hashirama, into the First's wife. I'm sure you both know of that story."

"Despite being sealed... She never once grew resentment towards her captors for at that point she was being controlled by Madara. Instead she accepted her situation and would be willing to be transferred to another vessel so long as she kept her free will and ability to communicate with her vessels. So even though Naruto did not know it... He was communicating with Kyuubi to uphold our end of the deal." Sarutobi finished and took a deep breath and wiping his brow.

Absorbing everything that was said, frowning for a moment as this conflict with what was in books, Jiraiya had a few questions he wanted to ask but there was only one that would prove that this story was this true. "Is that what Mito said?"

Seeing Sarutobi nod, Jiraiya rubbed his temples for now he knew it was most likely true. If it came from the Hashirama's wife there was no doubt that there was truth to the matter, having been there and mildly involved with Kushina's sealing process, and knew there were certain conditions that had to be met with the seal.

Still this didn't make too much sense. He knew of the story of the Juubi and the Rikudo Sage but to know that if it wasn't for his six pupils the bijuu wouldn't have turn into blood thirty monsters with the exception being Kyuubi... That was a little harder to swallow.

"But... That doesn't make sense. Whenever Kushina went over and used too much of the fox's chakra she became extraordinarily violent and would attack anyone. From what you are saying Kyuubi is a gentle being." Tsunade frowned as she remembered past experiences of Kushina drawing forth multiple tails of the demon's chakra.

Seeing that he needed to explain a little more, the Third brought forth his old pipe and made sure it was packed before lighting it. "I wouldn't say gentle... She has a heart and _can_ care... But you have to remember her chakra is remnants of Juubi's power and while she has not been corrupted... The wielder is much more susceptible and falls pray to it while under the influence."

Frowning still, it made a little more sense to Tsunade. She also knew that Kushina spoke to the beast but never said anything about what was said... But that could have meant many different things...

"Jiraiya... I'm going to need your help implementing these seals onto the overseal." Hiruzen turned his attention onto the toad sannin before motioning him over to the few scrolls on his desk. "While I am very knowledgeable of all aspects you are my superior when it comes to sealing and the best seals for a certain job."

Taking a look at the scrolls for a moment, Jiraiya could only nod his head while he studied them. "I think they will... There needs to be a few adjustments and I'm unfamiliar with this process... But I can make this work. However... If I may. Why not just cut Kyuubi from Naruto for now?"

"NO!" The Sandaime hissed out at Jiraiya. "I've already stated reasons why not to but now even more she will be needed in Naruto's life. She will be the last line of defense to keep his mind from snapping. And above all else she will be able to guide him..."

"To guide him?" Tsunade immediately fired back, her eyes slightly narrowed at this statement. "Despite what you have said... I don't see any reason why we would allow her any control over this situation. She has been sealed over sixty, almost seventy years now! She may have developed the same hatred the others possess and could mold him into a weapon and with the Rinnegan..."

"Tsunade... It is because of the Rinnegan I trust Kyuubi in this situation." Sarutobi interrupted Tsunade from her rant, gazing into her hazel eyes. "No other knows the responsibilities that being blessed with Rinnegan than the fox. She was there..."

"She was taught under the Sage and she saw the miracles he performed. And it is because of that she will do what it takes to have Naruto walk that path... Becoming the next Sage as he should."

Frowning at how his sensei responded, Jiraiya was now puzzled. While he could get the fox being a last line of sanity for if her vessel went down hill it would mean that she could be sealed into another without anyone knowing of her conditions and that could cause a problem.

However it was what Sarutobi said at the end that really caught his attention and when the light clicked his eyes widened. "She loved him..."

The Third nodded in response before taking a deep breath. "Just like any daughter would love their parents."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade tensed at the revelation that had been revealed before them and Tsunade was the first to vocalize her thoughts of that. "You can't be serious... She can't literally be his daughter?"

"And yet she is." Hiruzen softly sighed and rubbed his left temple. "Out of everything he gave to his disciples in the end he could not trust anyone else but his very own flesh with the power of Juubi... Just like Minato trusted Naruto with the task of being Kyuubi's vessel even if time was limited when the call was made but I'm know there were others available."

At this reason neither could truly find a fault. There wasn't a doubt that Minato could have picked up any other child and left Naruto alone and had sealed Kyuubi away. However instead he used Naruto, for whatever reason since the events of that day were eschewed and no one truly knew what happened, as he trusted his more than anyone else.

And why wouldn't the Sage of Six Paths have the same devotion to his daughter and believe she could withstand the power of Juubi?

Coming out of his stupor, Jiraiya rolled up the scroll of seals that his sensei had handed him and took a deep breath. "Have Naruto prepped for the sealing in a few days. I should be finished with the adjustments and will implement them into the overseal. However I would like to request one thing in exchange for my services."

Frowning at the mere notion that Jiraiya wanted some for of compensation for this, and noting that Tsunade didn't look to happy at his choice of words either, the Third tilted his head at his white haired student. "And what would that be?"

"Move all Naruto's things into his father's estate... I am coming home and I will be the boy's guardian." Jiraiya said with a stern glare as he gaze towards his sensei. "I will not except anything less after this and I know you thought you were doing what was best for him by being his main guardian... But now I hope you can see that it would have been wiser to have left either Mikoto or Shibi in charge."

Hiruzen couldn't help but be surprised at the demand Jiraiya wanted. To be honest he was expecting Jiraiya to have someone situated around Naruto at all times from this point onwards as a legal guardian but he hadn't expecting that Jiraiya himself would take that role... Not to mention that he had his spy network and his personal _hobbies_...

Needless to say he wasn't the only one to think this and Tsunade had to call the Toad Hermit on this. "And just what makes you think you are an appropriate guardian for Naruto? You peep on women constantly, you go to brothels to get your jollies off more times than actually checking on your agents in said brothels and both of these things could and would traumatize Naruto if he were to see them thanks to what that _bastard_ did to him!"

"Look, I will admit that I am not the best person in choice of character and those are flaws that have haunted me to this day." Jiraiya admitted that those factors actually made him a rather horrible guardian especially after the trauma of Tsukiyomi. "However... It is time that I stopped with this childish behavior and do what is necessary and if that means abandoning what makes me truly happy... I'll do it for him."

"And as for my spy network I won't be able to look after it as well spending most of my time here in Konoha so I will need someone outside to keep tabs on it for me. Tsunade... You know what I'm asking." Jiraiya added on as he turned his gaze to the Slug Princess.

Tsunade was in shock at her teammates actions. First of all Jiraiya had just sworn off his perverted habits all for Naruto and that was a tough pill to swallow on its own. And then he immediately followed by asking her of all people to keep his spy network in check as he was here taking care of Naruto.

And was it that much of a price to be asking her if he was going to give up everything?

"I agree with Jiraiya..." A new voice spoke, making both Jiraiya and Tsunade turn their heads to the door seeing the newcomer was standing by the door with yet another silent individual.

"When the hell did you get here and further more didn't I tell you to keep from restraining yourself, Mikoto?" Tsunade questioned seeing Shibi standing next to the Uchiha matriarch wearing nothing both her medical gown. "And didn't I leave Shizune at your side so you wouldn't strain yourself?"

"I hypnotized her after I heard you three were holding a meeting about Naruto _without us_." Mikoto hissed at the Sannin, displeased that she and Shibi were not called to this meeting to decide what was the prudent move for Naruto's future. "Futhermore thanks to what my bastard of a son did to not only Naruto but myself it would be nearly impossible for me to ever watch over him again."

Jiraiya winced at that for they had an equal right as anyway to have a say on what was best for Naruto than anyone else. After all they were originally intended to be his guardians while he and Tsunade were just his godparents. So in all fairness they should have a vast majority vote in deciding what was best for him in the first place.

"I also concur with Mikoto. And we've been here since your outburst on what Itachi had done to him, Lady Tsunade." Shibi added on after a moment's delay. "To be honest now Naruto is a peculiar situation and not even I would be able to look after him since at this moment he fears all women. It would be best for Jiraiya to be his guardian now as he has no attachments to one particular woman and after hearing his vow I feel confident that he will not lead us astray and take care of Naruto as he was _intended _to be."

"Geez... I'm getting rusty if I didn't sense either of you there." Tsunade rubbed her right temple in annoyance for she hadn't even sensed the duo behind her before closing her eyes for a brief moment and turning to the Third. "I have to agree with them. Jiraiya as Naruto's guardian is the best course of action at this moment until Naruto is capable of taking care of himself and returning to his networks."

Seeing that all four had banned together for one cause, Sarutobi's hands were tied. Eight years before when it was only Mikoto and Shibi he was able to hold his ground for he believed he was correct in his assessment but after everything that had happened since then... He realized he had made a grave mistake.

If he had let Shibi taken care of Naruto he would be sure that Naruto would have a fairly decent life even if he inherited a little of the Aburame's personalities. Hell, it could have been quite possible for Naruto to have deter Itachi from this path if he had allowed Mikoto to look over Naruto. Who really knew?

Each of them had there merits back then and now that his had panned out for the worse it was time to admit he was wrong. "Then it shall be so... From this day onwards Uzumaki Naruto will be placed under Jiraiya's guardianship. In addition I hereby announce that while Jiraiya is within Konoha's walls Tsunade will maintain the networks that Jiraiya has forged to continue the informational edge we have on the other villages."

"I would also have two request." Mikoto spoke after another moment's silence and as everyone was about to go about there business. "Firstly I would like to have someone act as Sasuke's guardian until it is deemed at such time I am able to take care of him once more. As you know, Lord Hokage, Naruto was the only fucked by my son."

Leaving those words hanging in the air, making each person wince at the mere thought that Itachi had done that to his very own mother was not only sick and degrading but had done sever damage to her mental capacity just like he had done with Naruto, Hiruzen sighed and for a short moment thought of reaching for his pipe.

"Very well... I will have to find someone capable to do so at this moment. I would hand him over to Jiraiya as I've done with Naruto but the reality of the matter is that he will have his hands full with dealing with Naruto and refraining from returning to his old habits." Sarutobi stated once he cleared his head and acted on his best judgement.

"Very well. That is acceptable." Mikoto spoke with a slight edge to her voice though no one really called her for it. "My other demand is this... I would like to train Naruto when and if he is ever able to get over his fear of me in a few choice areas."

"And what is it that you want to train him in? I am more than efficient to train him in various subjects when the time comes as Naruto isn't the first Rinnegan wielder I have trained. And even if it involves Doujutsu abilities I'm fluent enough to teach him" Jiraiya spoke with a slight edge in his voice, wondering just what in the world Mikoto wanted to train Naruto.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, as he dealt with her quite often when she was around Kushina, but he didn't want to have to worry about someone watching his every move and dictating whether or not he was doing a good job.

At this Mikoto simply turned to him and Jiraiya jumped back in alarm as he notice the shift in her Sharingan eyes. "Because I want to see if the Rinnegan is truly capable of wielding even Mangekyou techniques since the Sharingan is devolved form of the Rinnegan or at the very least is able to counter them."

"I want to make damn sure he is able to counter Itachi if they ever run into him again!"

* * *

**A/N**: And there is chapter six. I wanted to write more in this chapter but this is honestly a good stopping point and it wasn't really necessary to write the scene of the sealing. It doesn't really advance the plot and there isn't much to be said when it happens.

Next chapter or two will wrap this portion of the story up and complete Naruto's transition into an uncaring nearly emotionless person. And then finally I can actually get to the part of the story that actually is described by the summary and start actually working on Naruto's return to a semi-normal person! And yes, despite everything said here, Naruto will still be paired with Hinata though the amount of affection between the two will be at the bare minimum.

Also just for good measure to state, I'm not really going by anything that the manga or anime says about Kyuubi and creating my own background for her. Seeing as canon Kyuubi is male and is named Kurama I thought I might as well recreate a background fitting for a female Kyuubi.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**: For those that haven't sign the petition to stop the deletion of story with excessive violence and lemon scenes there are two places to go sign up for it. And yes while I know that to have actually have posted a story have to agree to their terms but they have hardly monitored and enforced them over a span of ten years. Also it included the mere mention of the action of rape... Which could have this story in trouble.

The two places to sign up:

www (dot) change (dot) org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

and/or

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/topic/111772/63683250/1/

So with that said, I hope you sign on if you already haven't and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Peace Out.


End file.
